Flames of Revenge
by Nyx Starlight
Summary: (Sequel to Life of a Spirit) Aiden's back, and is out for Jack's blood. Jack thought Discord was the worst thing that could happen, but when someone's bloodthirsty looking for you,and has escaped Death's clutches, he know's there's something much more going on..Is Aiden the true enemy here, or is someone higher pulling the strings?
1. Memories

**Darkness.**

That is all Jack Frost saw at the moment. Darkness, in a vast empty space, expanding out to miles and miles of space.

But there was a blink of light in the distance, too small to make out. A single dot of light, hanging in the inky blackness.

Carefully, Jack nimbly tiptoed to the light, trying to figure out what it was. His eyes illuminated the darkness..strange..his eyes ever did that before..

The light was right there, hanging in the darkness, tearing through the abyss he resided in.

Jack gingerly reached out to touch the orb of light, frost spreading from where he stood, illuminating the darkness with a blue aura.

Once the light was in his palm, his whole world erupted into a blinding light. There was a burning warmth, but being a winter spirit and all, it burned, Jack so much more.

The light finally faded away, and Jack was standing in a forest, a pond nearby. The sun was up, high in the sky shining brightly as ever. The sky a beautiful, crisp color of baby blue, all the colors in the forest seemed to be ever more brighter, and more vibrant.

 _What is this place?_ Jack though, walking around, using his staff to not trip over anything.

A silky, feminine laugh echoed in the air, nearing where the pond was. Jack was intrigued by this, and skipped closer to where he heard the laugh. Another laugh sounded out, this one was deeper, and male, but what caught, Jack off guard, what how familiar the voice was.

He couldn't feel Wind, so he knew that this place wasn't real, but somewhere the Winds couldn't go.

Jack poked his head into the clearing, and his eyes widened at where the voices where coming from.

There was a man that look _exactly_ like, Aiden, the only exception being his light and cheery brown eyes, and his normal red t-shirt, and brown shorts, the brown sandals on his feet falling apart.

But was was the more intriguing to, Jack, was the woman who was next to the Aiden look-a-like.

She looked like she was a few years younger than the Aiden look-a-like, with silky black, raven black hair that blew in the breeze. Bright blue eyes shimmering from the light reflecting on the pond Her flowy light blue shirt, blew in the wing, the perfect color for her white shorts, and her white sandals with ribbon going up her legs.

Jack saw both their mouths moving, so he decided to get closed, and hear what they were talking about.

"Shut up, Aiden! There are too probably water dragons out there!" the woman snickered, and lightly punched...Aiden..?..

Maybe this was, Aiden..

"I can't help it, it's just not possible that it'll happen! Come _on,_ Raina! You gotta understand that there aren't.. _things_..out there that we don't know about. Next thing ya know, you're gonna start talking about, spirits or something!" Aiden laughed, and poked, 'Raina', on her nose.

"Pfft, careful what you wish for," she snickered.

"Like how you wished it was going to rain, so you could get wet?"

"What does that have to do with-" Raina was cut off, Aiden lifting her up, bridal style, and throwing her into the lake.

She shrieked, and grabbed, Aiden's wrist when she emerged, and dragged him down.

Jack was surprised at them, he didn't know any of this about, Aiden..He really should have asked about him more..

The couple re-surfaced from the water laughing like mad.

"You always know how to make me laugh, ya big idiot!" Raina said, and stuck her tongue out at, Aiden.

"Yeah, but I know ya love me!" Aiden said, and gave a small smile, before kissing, Raina on her lips.

Jack stuck his tongue out, and turned around, making fake gagging noises. Then he remembered, they couldn't see, or hear him.

He turned back with much hesitation, but say the two sitting on the shore again, both soaking wet.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"..Will...will you ever leave me?" Raina asked out of the blue.

Aiden looked shocked, "What?! Never!" he said, then smiled again, "Hey, till death do us part, right?"

"We're not even married, ya doof!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

Jack waited to hear what they were going to say again, when he felt a tugging on his gut. He looked at the hand that held his staff, and saw it was being tugged by an invisible force to somewhere in the wilderness.

He followed, trying not to trip over any branches, or stray rocks. When, Jack felt the tugging lesser, he looked to the sky, and saw smoke rising up.

Jack paled immensely, and ran towards the smoke, as fast as his legs would carry him. He skid to a halt when he saw a two story building on fire, the walls crumbling, and the support beams collapsing.

He saw two figures in the house, so, Jack went closer, trying to see who was left. Much to his shock, it was Aiden, and Raina, both terrified.

"A-aiden-" Raina cut herself off with a coughing fit before turning to, Aiden-who was clutching her tightly in fear-and talking again, "W-we have...to...get out of h-here!"

"I...I know..But don't worry, I'm going to protect you, alright?" Aiden looked her in the eyes, and wiped the tear that fell with ease down, Raina's face.

"Please. d-dont..leave me," she mumbled weakly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Aiden said, looked around.

A crack sounded out in fire, and a support beam came crashing down at extreme speed. Aiden picked up, Raina, and ran the other direction of the beam.

Two more came falling down, Aiden missing them barely, hopping to safety.

Jack flew closer to the two, wishing with all his heart he could stop some, if any of the fire, but he couldn't.

Aiden set, Raina down, and looked her in the eyes, "You have to get out of here, go get help of something!"

"B-but..I can't l-leave you!" Tears ran down, Raina's face, evaporating in the heat.

"Hey, I promised I would never leave you, and I won't," Aiden smiled slightly, and pushed out of the way, right before another support beam came crashing down on, Aiden.

"Aiden!" she screamed.

"J-just..g..o..I-I'll..n..never..l-leave..you," Aiden struggled to breath, feeling the weight of the beam crushing him.

Rain bit her lip and nodded, then ran, ran as fast as she could, in hope that she could save the one she loved.

But she was too late, he was already gone by the time, Raina had left.

Jack actually felt tears of his own slowly dripping down..he never knew anything about, Aiden..and he called himself, Aiden's friend!

Jack felt himself being pulled upwards, into the sky, higher and higher, allowing himself to go. He reached a point, where it was night, and the moon was high in the sky, a full moon.

Jack gasped, when he saw the, Aiden he knew, with red clothes, and red eyes, standing in front of, Chander himself.

"Please! You have to bring her back!" Aiden pleaded with the man.

" _Aiden, you were chosen to be the spirit of summer, because you sacrificed yourself to save the one you loved-"_

"Love! I _still_ love her!" Aiden seethed.

Chander sighed, " _Aiden, I cannot just make a being a spirit for no reason, they must have a purpose."_

"Please, I just..I love her so much..I don't want to lose her, I…I can't lose her again," a single tear fell on his cheek, but evaporated at the heat of his skin.

Chander sighed once more, before speaking, " _Child, I have seen the one you call, Raina..and..Seeing the love you both share, I may be able to help her..There is a tale of a child whose love so pure, the child would give themselves up for the one they love unconditionally..and if in the time, this Raina, shows this kind of compassion..I will make her the spirit of winter.."_

"Really?" Aiden said, smiling ear-to-ear.

" _I hope I will be able to reunite you both..but there will always be the possibility someone else will be chosen..But she has a chance.."_ Chander said, and nodded calmly.

"Thank you..err..Man in Moon..?"

" _Call me, Chander child, but never tell another soul that name, understand?"_

"Yes…"

Jack wanted to hear what they were going to say next, but he was forcibly dragged down to the ground again.

 _Maybe this is when she comes back to life.._ Jack thought, thinking of the best, but was forced out of his thoughts by a gunshot that rang through the air, tearing through the silence.

"What!?" Jack breathed, and shot down as fast as he could. He was nearly to the place where the sound came from, but skid to a halt when he saw, Spirit Aiden, and Raina on the ground.

Raina was covered in blood, mostly on her chest, her skin extremely pale. Aiden sat on the floor, clutching her tightly, tears falling.

Her thin black hair falling over her dim blue eyes, growing weaker and weaker.

It was quiet, but, Jack barely heard what they were saying.

"No...Raina, please..They..They said, y-you would..come back..they..said.." Aiden grit, a shadow covering his face.

Raina weakly smiled, "I..I-i ..be...wi..th...you..Aiden..I..I l-love y..ou," he smiled lightly, and rubbed, Aiden's cheek, before the life left her eyes, and her arm fell, limp.

"No!" Aiden screamed, and fire erupted around him, burning everything to a crisp, except him, and his love.

"He said you would come.." Aiden grit.

His eyes turned a deep red, and became dark and stormy, "I swear, I will avenge you, Raina..I will make whoever took your place pay.." he growled.

Jack was frozen. He just stared at the two, speechless, before he was tugged away one last time. But this time, it was a familiar setting; it was the pond where he was born.

But there was something he didn't notice at the time when he was born, that he noticed now, Aiden standing in the distance, growling.

"Watch out, Jack Frost..I'm coming for you.."

Then everything went dark for, Jack. He looked down at his arms, and saw them fading away, then the rest of his body fading away.

Until light came flooding in, and, Jack jolted up, in what was his bed back at the Pole. He looked up, and saw all his family staring at him, concerned.

"W-what?" Jack mumbled.

"You okay there, mate? We thought something happened to you," Bunny said, and stared down, Jack, making sure nothing had happened.

"W-what do you mean?" Jack whispered.

"You've been asleep ever since the fight with, Discord, Jack," Tooth said, with about ten other Baby Tooth's around, Jack, fluttering around her.

"How long was I asleep?" Jack said, rubbing his head, trying to clear his mind of, Aiden's past.

"A week."

"What!?"

"We heard something in your room the night after the fight, but when I went to check, you were sound asleep..do you know what happened?" Koz said, looking at, Jack, concerned.

Jack then paled, remembering what had happened before he fell asleep..

"Jack, you okay?" Sera stepped slightly closer.

"Aiden.." Jack whispered.

"He's back."

.

..

...

...

...

 **We. Are. Back. And BETTER THAN EVER! I have so many ideas now, it's gonna be AWESOME! And I might start another story that I update every so often, but that's for later~ ANYWAYS, how was the first chapter of the sequel! Let me know, all your comments, hate, love, random stories, IDEAS, ANYTHING! And if you have any ideas you want for a chapter, don't hesitate to lemme know! ENOUGH of that~PS:Do you still want me to respond to your comments on the chapters?**

 **TILL NEXT TIME ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! ~Nyx**


	2. Taken

"What?!" Tooth breathed.

" **I thought that brat was taken by, Death? No one can escape her vault!"** Dawn's left eye twitched in anger.

" _It seem that way..but perhaps.."_ Chander trailed off, stroking his chin.

"Perhaps, what!?" Sera muttered, grinding her teeth the entire time.

" _That boy couldn't have done this on his own..there's something else here..something.._ _ **higher**_ _.."_ Chander said, and squinted slightly.

Dawn's eyes widened, and she began to shake her head in denial, muttering silent words to herself.

" _There's no other way sister..This is the only way it could have-"_ And she slapped him.

Silence filled the air, dream filled all to the brim of overflowing. While nearly every single person in the room had shut up immediately, except for, Dawn who was seething with rage, left eye twitching like mad, and, Chander who stood there calmly.

" _Why must you be so rash sister.."_ Chander sighed, shaking his head.

" **THIS, is exactly, WHY we're enemies brother!"** Dawn growled, exasperated.

Chander just sighed his usual sigh, and shook his head, saying nothing.

" **I mean, I do sometimes want things to be like it was before** _ **he**_ **came, and screwed it all up! It's just like, how can you be so calm?! You're just so much like mother..It hurts, Chander.."** Dawn muttered, downcast.

All stayed silent, including, Chander, until, Dawn continued.

" **I don't understand WHY! Arrhhgg, Chander! You're such an idiot! I hate you so much!"** Dawn screamed.

" **I don't know anymore.."** Dawn whispered again, changing moods in an instant.

Chander just stood up, his eyes soft. In a swift motion, he was next to, Dawn, embracing her.

" _And you're just like father, dear sister.."_ Chander whispered, and pulled away, sitting down once more, like nothing ever happened.

Silence once more.

Even more awkward than the last.

So awkward, Jack decided to break the silence, "So..now that the drama is over," he started, "Not that I didn't enjoy it," he whispered under his breath so no one heard, "We should probably continue with the matter at hand..err something.." Jack said, smiling crookedly.

"Yes, that is good idea, but first," North said, and clapped his hands in one swipe, and turned to, Jack, "What did you see about, Aiden?"

"Well," Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck; something in his gut made him not want to tell the others, but he had to, or he may never survive to his birthday.

So he told them. He told them every last detail, from the lake, to the secret watching during, Jack's revival all those years ago.

I took about two hours, but once he was done, he sat on the small bed, cross legged, feeling strange with all the people in the room.

The entire room suddenly became a bit too hot, and suffocating, "I'm uh..Gonna go get a breath of fresh air..so..yeah, see ya!" Jack called, already out the door, leaving the flabbergasted others-of course except for, Chander who just sat in one of the chairs, nonchalantly-in the room.

Once, Jack was out of the, Pole, he decided to fly to, Burgess, and say hi to, Jamie. It had been quite a while, so he decided it would be a good idea to see his first believer.

After flying as top speed with the help of, Wind, Jack had arrived at, the Bennett household, and fly to his usual spot at, Jamie's window sill.

But there was nothing, in the room it was completely dark in the young boys room. This was strange to, Jack, because at this time of night, _and_ in the cold season, Jamie should-no would, be in his house.

But the house was dark except for his brunette mother who was stationed downstairs.

"Jamie?" Jack whispered, and knocked on the window slightly, but again, nothing.

He decided to check the downstair windows, and see if, Jamie was with his mother, but that wasn't the best idea.

Jamie's mother was sitting at their table, crying her eyes out, her once bright green eyes, dull, the skin puffy and red.

Jack cocked his head in confusion, and put his ear to the window, trying to hear what the woman was muttering under her breath.

Against him of course, it was with no avail, as, Jack couldn't hear what the woman was saying-that _was_ , until the window he was leaning on opened from an invisible force-most likely wind-and he fell in.

As he was falling her heard one sentence that made his blood run cold.

"Why! Oh, God, p-please n-no, Jamie..W-why d-did he take you!"

"When, Jack landed with a thud on the floor, Jamie's other turned to him, confusion gracing her features.

"Hello?" she called out.

Of course..she couldn't see him, she was an adult.

Jack breathed easily, and was about to get up, but what the woman said next, made him freeze in his tracks..

"Are y-you the, Jack Frost boy, my son kept on talking about? You looked exactly like he drew.." she said, sniffling.

"Y..you can see me?" Jack breathed, flabbergasted.

She sniffed again, before wiping her nose, "Yes. why?"

"Just cause..you're an adult..and they can't usually see us spirits.."

"Oh.." she said, looking downcast, "I guess I could just see these things ever since that strange man with green hair, and black eyes came, and took, Jamie, I've been seeing strange things.." she muttered.

"Someone took, Jamie!?" Jack snapped to standing up straight almost immediately.

She instantly started sobbing again, "Yes!" she sobbed, but suddenly shot, Jack a cold glare.

"How can I trust you!" she seethed.

"Whoa there! You can trust me, I care for your son, like a little brother! I would protect him with my life!" Jack said quickly.

The woman went straight back to being downcast, and staring at the floor, but almost like a lightbulb appeared over her head, he jumped up, and ran to, Jack.

"You! You're like, the same thing as that..monster that took my baby! Right?"

"Uhm..Well..I wouldn't say I'm a monster.." Jack muttered silently, whining on the inside.

"If you're the same.. _thing.._ as that monster, then you can get, Jamie back! RIGHT!?" she pleaded.

"Yes! I'll save, Jamie! Jeez woman, overreact much," Jack muttered the last part under his breath.

"But before I save him, I need you to tell me exactly what happened," Jack said seriously.

"Well, Jamie and I, were just sitting down here, talking about christmas coming, up, and he was rambling on and on about you like always," she chuckled.

"Anyways, it was like that, until something invisible suddenly picked him up, by his leg, and picked him off the floor, I didn't know what was happening, until a gas spread around the room, and everything around me started fading,

And the last thing, I saw, was a man with green hair, black eyes, and a golden tailcoat, laughing, while dragging, Jamie away, who looked, I think, unconscious..Everything after that, is black.."

"I think I know who you're talking about..I can help you..umm.."

"Rachel."  
"Thanks, I can help you, Rachel, I'll get, Jamie back if it's the last thing I do!" Jack said, prideful, taking off into the night sky, hoping he wasn't to late.

Unbeknownst, in the Bermuda triangle, the same man which tried to sell, Jack all those years ago, was watching him come to save his little friend.

"Let me go you doof! Jack will come and save me!" the brunette child yelled.

"Silence, brat!" he said, and snapped his fingers, a cloth appearing around the child's mouth, and tightening.

"Time for some payback, Frost.."

.

..

...

...

 **I BLAME ANIME! Heh..*sweat drops* Sowwy ;-; I've been so caught up in this anime I started watching, called ' _-Man'_ and DANG it's been giving me the feels! I'm on episode 70, and WAAAA *sobs* ;-; But other than that, enjoy the chapter my senpai's~TILL NEXT TIME!**

 **Ps-If you watch -Man, plsssss talk to me, I feel like I have to one to fangirl, and sob with~Forever alone ;-;**

 **AyameKitsune-Aww, you're still here, well, here's the chapter ^-^**

 **Merlia W-Welp, there ya go, and I shall *takes bow but falls on face* ;-; I'm okay!**

 **Guest-Umm..*yells to others* DID YOU GIVE HIM/HER, HIS/HER PILLS TODAY?!  
**

 **Treehugeer-Awww, thank you ^-^ and there's no way I would give up on it yet, k? Yeah, I kinda feel bad for, Aiden, but hey, it's mah job *evilly glances over at all other characters* *dramatic sweat drop* Yeah, but Aiden's just so caught up in his lost love, and hatred to, Jack, WHO CARES ABOUT COMMON SENSE!? Here ye go!**

 **Rose-Eh, IT'S MY MAGICAL POWER! Yep, I agree completely, Jack's just to...JACK to be in a relationship, so ye. Yep, it is really sweet, with Kozzy, and Sera, ^-^ WE SHALL SEE**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-...I'll take that as a complement...HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE *throws chocolate around, and runs away laughing like a maniac***

 **so. in. her. own. head.-I shall continue to write my good reader! Ummm...I'm fine with ..hehh. just don't give me too much..heh..HAHAHAHAHA *runs away eating chocolate laughing lika a maniac***

 **InsanityOwl-It's gonna be okay *pats back* Oh..wait..no it's not..sowwy..*gives chocolate***


	3. An Old Enemy

Jack flew as fast as the winds could, heading to the Bermuda triangle as fast as he could. From what Jack had remembered some of his old friends he met a while ago, and from some personal experience of his own, this man was the most eccentric, sadistic, money-obsessed spirit out there.

And Greed wasn't exactly on, Jack's, 'Best Friend List'.

Ever since the incident, he had forgotten all about, Greed, but he certainly did _not_ forget how the man tried to sell, the boy himself.

Once Jack had reached the once golden mansion, he wished he had brought reinforcements. The once pristine, and eccentric mansion, now reduced to a hollow shell if you will.

The walls were crumblings, the gold chipped off in various places, and the paint peeling off. The worst, was the eerie fealing the mansion gave off, it could give even the strongest will-powered man shivers.

"Now or never I guess," Jack mumbled to himself, and pushed open the cracked door, obviously in disrepair, and took a inside.

Cobwebs covered the entire building, dust packed on every inch. The only spot of the main room, that looked to have been recently touched, was a door handle in the very back of the room.

Jack shuffled over to the door, and turned the golden handle ever so slightly, and pushed the door open. Nevertheless, a creak was heard throughout the entire building.

Now, a normal person would have said-like an idiot-"hello?" and inform the secret axe-murderer of their presence, but, Jack wasn't that foolish..Right?

Instead, he looked both ways, and kept going through the doors without dust on them. He finally reached a door, that was actually locked.

"Finally, someone decided to put some security here..it was almost too easy," Jack muttered darkly to himself, and froze the handle with his staff, before breaking it with ease.

 _Reminds me of when me and Ai-No! No..I can't think about that jerk.._ Jack battled with his thoughts for a few moments, before opening the door.

"Jamie?" Jack gasped in relief, and without thinking, he ran towards the small shaking boy, which was currently tied to a chair.

Jamie was shaking his head vigorously, and trying to scream something at, Jack, but with no avail.

Jack kneeled down to, Jamie's level, "Don't worry, It'll be okay," Jack murmured softly, to the the shaking boy,-whose eyes were elsewhere- and untied the cloth around his mouth.

"Behind you!" Jamie screamed, first chance he had.

Last thing, Jack remembered, was seeing anger on the small child's usually happy face.

(Jamie's POV)

"You monster!" I screamed, at the man who had taken me from my home.

"Thank's brat," the green haired man said, laughing, and approaching. Jack's limp body.

"Ya really helped me a lot brat, not only to please my employer, but to also get revenge on, Frost," the man cackled.

"Who even are you!?" I asked, and grit my teeth.

"Greed," he muttered, and pulled out his black pistol, golden bullets loaded, and aimed it at my forehead, "And don't forget it," Greed said smirking, and tucked the gun back in his belt; My fear already swelling.

"Now, gotta restrain the brat, and..oh yeah! Call A, and report," Greed mumbled nonchalantly to himself.

"Who's A?" I asked, curious.

"Ya ask too many questions kid, shut your trap before I sew your lips together," Green growled, which instantly shut, me up.

Greed tied, Jack's hands tightly together, same with his ankles, and started dragging him off to another room.

I couldn't help it, when I blurted out, "Why do you hate, Jack so much?"

I swore I saw, the man's eye twitch slightly, "Him and a couple o' brats, known as, Fay, and Dev, managed to sneak into my mansion, and ruin all my plans," he growled, each world laced with venom.

"Now shut it kid!" he spat, and the cloth appeared over my mouth once more.

I groaned internally in defeat, and watched helplessly, as this maniac dragged, my older brother figure-like spirit, Jack.

I bared my teeth, I would get out of this with, Jack somehow..someway.

(Jack Pov)

I groaned in pair, and opened my eyes groggily, and tried to take in where I was. It looked like a normal looking room, but made of metal, and completely bare.

The only thing in this room, was, me. Literally, _just_ me. I tried to move around a bit, but the restraints on my legs and ankles cut it off.

I tried to thrash a bit, seeing if it would loosen the rose, but with no avail. The only thing I succeeded in, was rubbing my wrists raw.

"Where even am I?" I mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Ah, you're awake, Frost."

I froze. (No pun intended :P)

This was the voice, Greed, "I thought you were still in that whole," I spat venomously.

"Nope, got outta that a _long_ while ago. But what have _you_ been up to, Frost?" he sneered at me.

"Nothin' much, just savin' the world from a sadistic maniac, finding out my dad is the sun, and my aunt is the sun..and OH YEAH, my _most recent development_ ," my last four words, filled with enough venom to kill, "Being kidnapped by _you_!"

"You know, Frost, I honestly, can't decide whether you should live or die."

"I vote live, anyone else?" I looked up, like it was an actual vote, doing everything I can, to get on this jerk's bad side.

"Oh, you wanna play _that_ game, eh Frost? Cause I can play that game, _very well_ ," Greed grinned eerily, sending shivers down my spine.

"Now, if we're going to play a game, I think I better get the game pieces, because honestly, my employer said I could whatever I wanted before handing you over to him, as long as you're not completely dead," Greed shrugged nonchalantly.

I shuddered, Greed had become insane since their last meet up, and I can tell, this wasn't going to end well. I've heard that tone of voice before, and I know what that means..

I looked back up, and saw Greed entering the room again..I hadn't even see him leave.

"Now-" he started, "What _game_ to play first, my employer said he would pay a hefty price for you, and you know how I am with money," Greed continued to drone on and on and ON about his previous jobs, and how much money he would scam, and cheat off of others on a daily basis.

I started to get bored, and daydream.

"Hey!" he shouted in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

"Whaddaya want now moron," Jack muttered, not realizing his mistake.

"Thank's for reminding me," Greed said darkly, a shadow cast over his face "Why don't we begin?" he smirked crazily, holding up a quite sharp..and terrifying knife.

Oh dear.

.

..

...

...

 **DO NOT FRET READER-CHAN! THE CHAPTER IS OUT ON SCHEDULE, AND ON TIME..plus the anime is on hiatus ;-; Btw, question, do you like the POV's/1st person? I can do is more often if you like it.**

 **Disclaimer-*le sigh* I don't own RotG**

 **AyameKitsune-Graci Reader-Chan**

 **so. in. her. own. head-Take away my chocolate..And I will burn everything you love to the ashes...THANKS FOR READING READER-CHAN! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-I'm sowwy ;-; I shall never abandon you again reader-chan, nor IHave, NoName, and IDC! *hugs* And the anime is on hiatus ;-; Also, I added torture for you in the next one as compensation, we cool?**


	4. Why does it always end with Torture?

**Slight Warning-Involves Torture-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"What happened to you, Greed?" Jack asked, terrified at this hollow shell of a man.

"What happened you ask? Eh?" Greed tilted his head sadistically, cruel black eyes gleaming with madness, "What happened was, I lost _everything_ brat! When you left with the one's you call, Love and Hatred, all my employers shut me out! I lost everything to you brats! And, now, it's time I payed you back."

Greed walked behind, Jack, and with one swift swipe, pulled the chair out from underneath the boy, who landed with an, 'omph'.

Jack glared up at the man, defiance burning in his electric blue orbs.

"Ya sure have defiance in ya, brat..But I think it would be better broken, wouldn't you?" Greed said, smiling sadistically.

Greed plopped down on the floor and sat criss-crossed like a child, and toyed with the knife.

First, I need a blank canvas," he murmured, and with a slick motion, sliced the blue hoodie, along with the white tee under it, letting the fabric peel off.

With a smirk, Greed started muttering, more to himself, than to, Jack, "One for your idiocy."

He dragged the blade along the boy's back, tearing at the flesh, the flesh crimson seeping out of the fresh line going straight down the middle of his back.

Jack bit his lip, a dribble falling from the pressure, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of his misery.

"One for the money."

Another line from the blade, this time a tad deeper, and horizontally across his back, making a cross, with the two slice marks.

This time, making the, winter child whimper in pain, the warm feeling against his back, slowly drenching it.

"One for my cousin."

This time a diagonal line, from the top left, to bottom right, even deeper than the two before. This time, the immense pain caused, a screech to release from, Jack's throat, echoing through the halls, tearing at the silence.

"One for mother."

One last line, diagonally from top right to bottom left, even deeper, spurting the red liquid.

A scream tore from the child's throat, a scream of pure agony. To, Jack, it felt like his flesh was being torn from his limbs, slowly and painfully.

"Five for myself," he growled one last time.

With a steady blade, Greed carved a pentagram in the middle of the lines, forming what looked like a star in the middle of an asterisk, red oozing from each red line.

Screams tore through the silence like a knife and cloth.

"Good boy, now, would you look at the pretty snowflake?" Green cackled madly, and dragged his hand across the blood soaked, pale back, like a bit of red dye, spilled into the snow.

"What a nice color, reminds me of, A..He loves the color red so very much," Greed muttered, sighing.

Tears cascaded down the child's cheeks, a thin trail of blood trailing down his chin from one of the slices a tad too deep.

"W-Why?" Jack screamed.

"Because I wanted to, brat..Wish I could get more money out of you though, definitely not worth my trouble," Greed said, smiling and standing up, wiping off his golden tailcoat, like he didn't just torture a child.

"I'll be back, I just need to go check up on another, brat..The one you seemed so connected to," the man said, chuckling.

"Don't touch him!" Jack spat, blood flying out of his mouth, before he was overcome with a coughing fit.

"We'll see about it," he muttered, and left the room, slamming the door shut.

Silence reigned over the room, the only noise was the silent sobs of the child of winter, who cornered himself in one of the bleary corners of the room.

The child tried to close his eyes and rest, but whenever he did, the image of two red eyes glaring at the child viciously, burned into his eyelids.

Wrapping his arms around his small, and thin torso, the child buried his face, trying to hide himself from all prying gazes.

(At the Pole)

All was normal, everyone conversing at normal, when a quite abnormal growl came out of, Koz's mouth.

All heads turned to the man, who was now bending over on the chair he resided him, curling up in pain.

"Koz?" Sera whispered.

Said man currently fell out of his chair, which would be funny, but not with this air. A slight scream tore from the man's throat.

After the few seconds, the scream died down, the man left panting, "J-jack," Koz rasped.

All faces went pale, silence reigning through the air.

"What is it?" Tooth peeped.

"H-he's in danger," Koz growled.

"Well where the hell is he!?" Sera screeched, her calm nature anywhere was present.

"I-in..the Bermuda triangle," the golden age general choked out.

"Well then let's hurry up and get there," Bunny spoke up, urgency laced in his voice.

"We can't," North replied glumly.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, fear resident in her eyes.

"Only people who have been there before, can go back, and as far as I know, there are only a few..But I _do_ know of some that might help us..especially that might help us considering it's about, Jack," Sera explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Well who then?"

"I cannot speak their name, as by their request, but I _can_ go to them myself."

"Then you should go as quick as possible..but um..Sera..may I speak with you for a moment," Koz said, and gulped.

Sera nodded, and walked over to her father, who still resided against the floor, and leaned down to him. He murmured something in her ear, and right when he pulled away, her usually bright grey eyes, darkened, a slight splash of black.

"That !#$!#$ is going to pay.." she growled, and without a second though, burst through the doors, into a blizzard that had worked up from the woman's rage.

Silence.

"I pity the guy who has invoked _her_ rage.." Koz gulped, and shuddered.

"Why's she so mad exactly?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Someone hurt her baby boy."  
"Ah.."

(With Jamie)

The only thing, Jamie heard for the next few hours since, Greed left, were screams..Jack's screams.

The child knew his brother-figure's voice anywhere, and this..this was too morbid for it to be his voice..but alas, it was.

After several minutes of silence, Jamie knew something was up, and that was never good..Ever.

The door to his small room was opened, to a smiling, Greed.

"What. Did. You. Do!?" Jamie growled.

"Just punished the, brat. Now, I want you to tell me something child," Greed said, leaning down to, the child's height.

Taking his chance, Jamie swung his short leg at the man where the sun don't shine. Greed cursed _quite_ loudly, before swinging his head towards the now smug child.

"You think that was funny?!" Greed shouted at the boy, and raised his hand to strike the child, before smirking and lowering it.

"W-what?" Jamie breathed.

"Why hurt a human child, when I could take it out on a bratty spirit, whom I seem to despise..Spirit's are much more durable.." the man chuckled darkly, before glaring at, Jamie, black eyes drilling into the boys hazel ones.

"Let's just say child, every single mistake you make, that I don't like, I punish that, Frost brat in the other room, how's that sound?" he smiled sadistically while saying it.

Jamie was growled, but before soon a smack was heard throughout the room. A large red mark resided on the human child's cheek.

"Toy with me again, and next time it'll be both, you _and_ Frost who get the punishment..and believe me, I would have so much _fun_ , brat," Greed smiled brightly after he said that, and left the room, leaving a stunned, Jamie.

This was going to be a long day..

.

..

...

...

 **Disclaimer-I don't own RotG or any of that jazz-**

 **Y'know, I can do _so_ much better torture than this, it's just, Greed wasn't the one who would invoke it..If y'all want, I can do _so_ much worse _so so_ much worse..*smirks evilly* It's all downhill from here reader-chan..TILL NEXT TIME~**

 **QUESTION~**

 **How is my writing? I mean, I know I have typo's here and there, but that's mainly because my fingers fly so fast on the keyboard when writing, and sometimes I miss them when writing. But how is it to you all? I mean, I'm 13, so it could probably be better..**

 **AyameKitsune-As always, dear reader-chan~**

 **Guest-Oh..yeah it kinda does, but it'll get _much_ worse than this..he..heheh..**

 **so. in. her. own. head-INDEED! But I do like a candy called sour cherries, head of them? They're like, small red candy balls, inside it kinda sweet, outside is sour, it's _really_ good *drools* And of course, hope you like the chapter~**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-*sigh* Alright, which one of you is so hyped us on torture, you're on a..torture high? Like a sugar high, but much worse..*shudders*Aww, thank you IHaveNoName and IDC-chan, y'all are awesome!**

 **InsanityOwl-It's okay, we all loved, Aiden, it's okay *hugs* XD That is so true, everything bad happens when, Jack leaves the house! Oh my goooooooooosh! D. GRAY-MAN FANGIRL FRIEND! Yes I know, but I have no where to get the manga, as my local library only has one book for it ;-; BUT I SHALL FIND SOME WAY TO READ IT! BTW~~~Are you an Exorcists, or a Noah in your opinion? And I may be making a fanfic for it to ;) But thank you for reading reader-chan! And enjoy!~**


	5. Pain, pain, and more pain

(Unknown)

"Nice to see ya again, Seraphina, pray tell, what a great spirit like _you_ , would want with us?" a very familiar spirit of Fortune said, smirking, while poking her brother.

Sera's left eye twitched in annoyance, "I..I need..your...help..?.." she muttered.

The girl's smirk grew even more than it already was, " 'Ight, that sounds reasonable, but why should _we_ help _you_?"

"Because it's for, Jack," Sera uttered, unamused.

The two siblings' eyes widened, while both looking at each other, "Ey, Dev..Looks like ol Jackie boy needs our help.."

(With Jack)

Jack tried to curl up, and hide himself in ball, but it was hard to, in such an empty room.

He lightly brushed pale fingers against the carved snowflake on his back, wincing at the sudden sting.

"That's gonna leave a scar.." Jack hissed, and curled even more in on himself, trying to imagine that he would get back, trying to think of all the hope he could manage..but it was only a sliver.

The door creaked open, and the very man that caused the pain walked in, he was brushing himself off, and running a hand through his hair.

"Honestly, how can you still act like that? You really think there's hope for you, boy?!" Greed spat, "I'm sending you off to, A, today, _so_ , I thought we could get in a little more work today, eh?"

Jack raised an eyebrow slightly, Greed was acting strange..kinda..Almost, less crazy?

"Arrogant brat.." he muttered, and whipped his head towards, Jack, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" he screamed and pointed his pistol straight at, Jack's head.

Nope..Definitely just as crazy.

Jack mumbled something under his breath, and slowly turned towards the man, glaring daggers.

"What was that?"

"I said shut up," Jack hissed.

A slap echoed through the room.

A bright red stinging mark on, Jack's cheek was left.

"Better start wearing brass-knuckles under these.." Greed muttered, smoothing out the white gloves on his hands.

"It might actually make a difference then.." Jack chuckled to himself, unfortunately earning a punch in his jaw.

"Brat."

Jack just growled, and spat a bit of blood.

"Learn to respect your elders, Frost..You'll need it," Greed sneered, and walked out of the room without a second glance, slamming the door.

Jack slumped on the wall, breathing hitched slightly, "Just..need to continue like this..can't give up hope.."

He slid off his hoodie, then his shirt, cringing at the fabric rubbed against the still bleeding slices on his back.

He tore the sleeves of both tops off, and ripped the rest into shreds, carefully wrapping it around his back the best he could, to stop the bleeding, and hopefully some pain.

Earlier, the maniac had decided to just chain, Jack's ankles to the wall, as he was to weak to work with his arms.

For, Greed hadn't been feeding, Jack at all pretty much, and was keeping the temperature at a hot degree.

Jack was pretty much immobile, especially with the chain's cutting into the delicate flesh, blood slowly oozing out.

The heat had drained his energy completely, and it wasn't helping form the lack of food, which kept the boy in a dazed state.

Jack rubbed his temples, and sighed deeply, trying to keep himself calm, and focus on his ice, trying to cool himself off.

It was all with no avail of course, and to top it off, his staff was laying by the door, mocking him.

Jack felt a warm liquid slide down his forehead, and with two fingers he wiped a bit, bringing it back down to his eyes.

Blood..Right, he had forgotten all about when, Greed continuously whacked, Jack with his staff relentlessly, and a whack to the head caused it to bleed lightly.

He took his last bit of cloth from his white shirt, and wrapped it around his forehead, staining the white, red.

At least the heat was a _little_ better without his shirt, but still making him sweat, and hyperventilate like mad.

(The Pole)

"So..these are the two spirits that you said could find, Jack?" Bunny asked, staring skeptically at the twins, one the spirit of fortune, the other misfortune.

"You got a problem with that, furball?" Fay spat, glaring daggers at, Bunny.

The two looked exactly the same as when they had met, Jack all that time ago, the only difference, was the, Fay now had a brown shirt, instead of gold, making her look more like, Dev.

"Now I see why, Jack said those things about the kangaroo," Bev snickered, and decided to walk around, but of course, ended up falling on his face.

Bunny of course, snickered at this, earning a smack from, Sera.

"Aster!" Sera said, warningly.

Bunny grumbled something under his breath, and huffed, walking away with a slouch.

"Well, who took 'im, Seraphina? And why do you need _our_ help?" Fay asked, subconsciously helping her brother up from the floor, by habit.

"Well, from what I've found out from my father, it's a man named, Greed..I don't have much experience with him, but I do know, that I-" Sera was cut off by the misfortunate twin.

"You can't get to the Triangle, right?"

Sera nodded.

"And you need our help?"

She nodded again.

The entire time, Fay was fuming all on her own, plotting on how to make, Greed pay in the most painful way. She never wanted to see his sorry face ever again, and she thought she never would have to, _see_ his face again, because of the hole he was supposedly, 'trapped' in.

"Now, what I can give you in exchange-" But once again, Sera was cut off, this time by the fortunate twin.

"Now payment required, Seraphina, we'll do it for, Jack, _and_ to get, Greed out of the playing board.." Fay muttered the last part about, Greed under her breath.

Sera nodded, "I trust the fate of my son in your hands, but hear this," a dark aura surrounded, Sera, "Harm my baby boy in any way, shape or form, and you'll both be sorry, kay?" she smiled brightly, when saying the last word.

If it could, a question mark would have appeared on the twins' faces.

Oh, what a world..

(With Jamie)

The small child had his tongue slightly out, trying his best to untie the rope. Finally, the knot came loose.

"Yes!" Jamie cheered, but right then, the door creaked open, so with the best of his ability, Jamie tried to make it look like he was still tied up.

"Ey, brat, you still alive?" Greed's voice yelled.

Jamie scoffed silently, before peeping a small 'yes', and hearing the door slam shut. He made quick work of undoing the rope along his legs, and stood up, swaying slightly, from not walking in a long while.

He slowly made his way to the door, before cracking it open, and looking through it slowly, careful not to attract any attention.

Jamie slowly slipped out to the door, and sprinted to, Jack's room-or at least where he guessed it was.

He swung open the door, and his breath hitched at the state, Jack was in.

"Jack!" Jamie shrieked, and ran towards the teen.

"Jamie?" tired blue eye's widened, glancing everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..C'mon, we have to get out of here," Jamie said, freaking out. He eyed the chain around the teen's ankles, and went to the desk to get the key that resided there.

Once he had the key in hand, Jamie literally sprinted to, Jack, and unlocking the chains.

"Th-thanks, I-" Jack was cut off by a coughing fit.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Jamie let, the older boy lean on him, for support.

"Well well well, look what we have here," Greed's voice came from the doorway, "Trying to escape, eh?"

"Jamie," Jack whispered, his eye's on the man, "Run."

"What?" Jamie whispered back, desperation on his eye.

Greed started advancing on the two.

"Run!" Jack screamed, and ran at, Greed ramming into him.

Jamie, taking his chance, ran, and didn't look back, not caring if he was on an island or not, he just ran, in hope to help, Jack later down the road.

"You arrogant brat!" Greed spat, and kicked, Jack in the stomach, knocking away his breath, and knocking him to the floor.

"Ahhh!" Greed screamed in frustration, and kicked the child in his side, knocking him to the floor.

Greed pushed, Jack onto his back on the cold floor, and placed his foot on the teen's chest, pressing down.

Jack's ribs groaning in protest of the pressure.

"You hear that? That's punishment!" Greed growled, and applied more pressure, until he heard one, and luckily _only_ one, quite audible, 'snap'

Jack screamed in pain, and clutched his rib cage, one bone now out of place.

"Next time..it'll be worse.." Greed grumbled, and slammed the door shut, taking the keys, and staff with him, leaving the poor boy all alone, in pain.

Jack just hoped and prayed that there wouldn't be a next time.

.

..

...

...

...

 **Ugh, I literally cringed while writing the rib scene *shudders* Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed, there may or may not be fluff next chapter, we'll see! TILL NEXT TIME READER-CHAN!  
**

 **AyameKitsune-Oh, yes, yes he is..You don't want to see, Sera when she's mad *shudders***

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-First, *gives Pocky* Second, *hugs* Yes, we're friends, and Thirdly, *puts on sunglasses with explosion in background* Yes, yes I am..**

 **so. in. her. own. head-Oh, sadisticness, we all have it *sigh* Well, it'll get so much worse for, Jack in the future *evil laugh* Thanks, I _love_ writing, and if you like writing as well, then keep doing it, and eventually, you'll be AMAZING! And you NEED to try sour cherries if you ever see then, take it from me, oh, and sour patch kids are really good :)**

 **Merlia W.-Thanks, I really enjoy writing myself, so I guess that's what inspires me :3**

 **bluefrosty27-Ahh, welcome back bluefrosty27-chan! Annnndd, it's gonna happen, hurters gonna hurt..err something..**

 **InsanityOwl-I know, poor Jack-chan..Um..explode..well..maybe..YUSSS! WE CAN DGM FANGIRL OVER THIS TOGETHER! What sites do you suggest to read it on? i don't know any ;-; And lastly, umm, I dunno, I mean, I guess I'm like, half Noah, half Exorcist..I like then both :P**

 **Skyler-Well..theses things happen to, Jack..It's a matter of principle..Don't worry, Jamie won't get hurt much, he's to Jamie-ish :3 and thanks you, see you next chapter!**


	6. Saved?

(Bermuda Triangle)

"So, this is the place?" Sera looked down at the two spirit's.

"Yup, so, how about, we go after, Gre-" Fay started but was cut off, when, Sera held her hand up to protest.

"I"m going after, Greed. He's going to find out what happens when he messes with my son.." She growled menacingly, and a dark aura enveloped her.

Fey, and Dev both shrunk figuratively, and shuddered, slowly slipping away from, Sera.

"Heh..yeeaahhh...you go do that then..we'll go and find, Jack.." Dev trailed off silently, and grabbed, Fay's wrist, dashing off.

Once the two spirit's had run off, to their secret entrance, Sera cracked her knuckles menacingly, and without hesitation, all 5 winds blasted open the door, for the one and only Mother Nature.

And she was in search about one particular person, and that person was going to have hell to pay..

(With Jack)

He just lay there, trying to find a comfortable position on the wall, as his back, and front were in pain; eventually, he resorted to his side.

Jack was trying his best to stay conscious, with his vision fading to black, and back to normal over and over again, it was getting quite difficult.

That's when he heard voices, and started to panic. They voices were familiar, but, Jack couldn't tell if they were friend or foe, so he tried to stay silent, and hear what they were saying.

"I think it might be in here," the male voice said.

"I wouldn't go over there." the female voice said.

"I think I would know where and where not to-oomph!" the sound of someone-Jack guessed the male-falling over onto the floor.

"Told ya so, knumbskull," the female voice snickered.

Jack heard the, male voice grumbling, then both voices started coming closer to his door.

Jack pressed himself to the wall as best he could, while on the floor.

The door creaked open, and a brunette's head peaked in. Jack immediately recognized the females mop of curly hair.

"Fay!" Jack cried in relief.

"Ah, there you are!" Fay smiled, but soon fell on her stomach, Dev on top of her, "Get offa me, ya knumbskull!" she growled, and pushed him to the floor.

"Anywho! We're here to save you!" Dev said, smiling, "So c'mon and get up!"  
"Um..I kinda can't…" Jack trailed off, looking to the floor.

Dev was about to ask, but, Fay cut him off, and kneeled down, "Get on my back."

"Eh?"

"It's like a piggy back ride..except, a bit painful..but it'll be easier to carry you that way, than walking."  
"Um, alright," Jack muttered, and as slowly as he could, as to not jostle his ribs, and tender back, climbed on, Fay's back, "Wait..Why not, Dev's back?"

"Too wimpy..Plus, misfortune remember? He would probably trip with you on his back, and break your nose or something," Fay said, and shrugged.

"Alright I guess..wait.."

"Yeeesss?"

"What about, Greed?" Jack asked, fear evident.

"Oh, don't worry, Seraphina's got 'im covered," Fay smirked when she said that.

Jack shuddered slightly, remembering what his mom was like when she was mad. Then he froze in place, eye's wide as he started to remember something.

He cursed under his breath, and uttered, "Jamie."

"Eh?" Fay asked.

"It's a kid that's important to me, he was the reason I came here. He managed to escape his room, but before he could, Greed found us, and I told him to run, and now he's probably somewhere on the island," Jack groaned, "What's exactly on this island?"  
Fay visibly paled, "Oh..heh..yeah, about that..This island has sorta, a collection of rare, and exotic, and highly killer animals..real and mythical..so yeah.."

Once again, Jack cursed under his breath, and groaned in frustration, "Well then, let's go rescue him!"

"Sorry kid, but, Seraphina told us to take care of you, so that means _no_ dangerous missions."

"But whyyyy?!" Jack whined like a child, which he was, and in reality, he was much younger than, the two siblings of fortune and misfortune.

"You don't even have your staff!"

"Cause, Greed took away from me!"

"Hey, looks like, old Jack is back," Dev said, trying to change the conversation.

"Shut it!" Both, Jack and Fay synchronized.

Dev huffed, and walked out of the room grumpily, Fay and, Jack following.

"I'm serious, I have to go get, Jamie!" Jack said, seriously, which surprised, Fay and, Dev.

"Fine!" Fay snapped, sighing in defeat.

Jack cheered under his breath, and smiled like an idiot, as the three left the rundown mansion.

Then, Jack remembered he didn't have his shirt on, and a girl was giving him a piggy back ride.

Almost like she was reading his mind, Fay growled, "You got a problem with it, Frost? With me being a girl?" and cracked her knuckles, the gold rings on both hands shining menacingly.

"Nope.." he squeaked.

"That's what I thought."

"And here I thought we were friend," Jack faked hurt, before, Dev walked up behind him, and whacked him behind the head.

"But we should probably hurry, and get out of here," Dev started, and continued when, Jack glared daggers at him, "After we get, Jamie."

"Thanks," Jack said, and nodded.

The three hurried out of the mansion, and further into the jungle that surrounded it.

"Wait," Jack said, then face palmed, "We forgot my staff! Dangit!"

"Oh, don't worry, Seraphina's got us covered," Dev said cheerfully.

"Right.."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least, Jack is back to normal, and not sulking, right!?" Fay said, smiling.

The two males just stared at her with confused glances, before muttering two, inaudible, 'okay..'s.

.

..

...

...

 **Sorry this is late, but I was doing something important and it lasted really late..And right now, I can't write anymore, I just got in a car crash like, an hour or so ago, and I am still shaking, I, nor the other people, nor my parent got hurt, it was just terrifying..But thank, God we're all alright..**

 **AyameKitsune-Well, we'll see~**

 **Guest-Yeah, cause I lost it a loooong time ago!**

 **so. in. her. own. head-PREACH! er something..And yay! *eats candy***

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Well, I'm glad you love it! And, *hugs everyone* GROUP HUG!~**

 **bluefrosty27-I know, I feel so bad for, Jack sometimes ;-; but hey, a writers gotta do, what a writers gotta do~ANNDD NEXT IN THE RING: MAMA SERA!**

 **Guest-Well, we all have that little sadistic side in us all. Oh, Sera is going to bring the pain on, Greed, just gonna say it now, because we all saw it coming!**

 **InsanityOwl-No, no he doesn't..ever..Hahahah, well, Sera will definitely get her share, and possibly, Dev, and, Fay as well :P OMG THANK YOU, I just finished the manga to the most recent one, and dannngg, I did _not_ see it coming..well maybe a little..Also, yeah, kinda, Allen, except, I might be a bit more, Noah..ye**


	7. Taking Revenge

(With Sera)

The doors were blast open, Seraphina walking in like she owned the place. But in this case, she was most likely gonna destroy this place.

A look of inaudible rage raced over her eerily calm features without effect, eyes glinting in madness, as she strolled through the building, all the Winds at her command.

The 5 Winds swirled around the woman, a dark aura covering her, leaves dancing around her viciously, threatening to kill anyone that got in her way, in the slowest, most painful way possible.

Seraphina kept muttering under her breath, and random bursts of water started to swirl around her like the leaves, and Wind; soon fire swished around her in a fury, and earth began crumpling at her step.

 _This_ was, Mother Nature's wrath. And may, God have mercy on your soul if you ever invoke it..And in this case, the man who did invoke it..would not be let off easy..

the sky darkened at, Seraphina's command, cloud's covering all rays of light, lightning straining across the island.

Greed had truly invoked the, Earth's fury..

At every step, Seraphina took, the earth shook, and crumpled under her footing. There was tension, and rage just in the air you breathed, as if every breath you took could be your last.

It was as if the world shook, earthquakes rumbling with every grind of teeth, lightning flashing with ever glint of anger in her eye's, tsunami's forming with ever clench of her palm.

Seraphina then stood still, but the elements kept raging until she held up her palm, and with a single motion, everything...was silent. Not a breath, not breeze could be heard, not even the drop of a pin.

She stood there, eye to eye with the man that had brought upon this rage.

Greed.

But he didn't look afraid, nor worried, but instead, madness, and defiance glinted in those pitch black eyes of his, a smirk plastered on his face.

"About time you came," he grunt, a hint of amusement lacing his voice, "Care for some tea?" he quipped, playfully, but venom lacing each and every word.

"Why don't we cut the chip chat, and get to the point," she chirped a little _too_ happily, madness glinting in her eyes at the man.

He was about to open his mouth to respond, when Seraphina wrapped her hand around his neck and lifted him up into the air, and as if counting her every whim, the elements began to swim around the woman.

"I would tell you not to mess with my son again..but it seems as if I've already told you..Quite numerous times I believe?" she cocked her head to the side, speaking each word with sickly sweet tones.

In a single swing, Seraphina had flung, Green to the side of the wall, throwing him against it, the soft stone crumbling under the force.

Greed just flashed a devilish grin, as blood seeped down his forehead, from a bash in his skull, from the crash on the wall, "You can't protect him forever, dear Mother Nature.."

This time Seraphina sent her razor leaves at him full force, each one impaling his skin, blood oozing out from the hundreds of leaves prodding and poking from his body.

"Fate will catch up on him, dear," he jeered, all with a smirk still remaining on his not bloodied face.

She was getting fed up with him, so she sent the, Wind's at him, each one slicing his skin, from invisible razor sharp air, made solid in motion.

Seraphina not approached the figure laying, limp on the wall, "Who hired you to take him?" her voice was cold, and unwavering.

Greed just smirked, and uttered, "A."

"Who the hell is that!?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out darling."

She growled at him, and marched straight up, his unfocused black eyes, clearing enough to drill into her own gray ones.

"This truly has driven you mad," Seraphina scolded slightly, a slight trail of disgust in her voice, laced with even smaller bits of concern that was instantly crushed, when the man spat blood and smirked like her wasn't near death.

She reached out and grasped his neck, but he spoke with a never faltering voice, nor smirk, that kept widening.

"You'll regret killing me for, the boy." his soulless eyes never wavering before, Mother Nature, just continuously drilling into her own, before his neck had been snapped in a single swipe..Then silence.

"I never have," she utterer darkly, danger glinting in her eyes, before the elements died down, and with a swish of her grass dress, the woman was gone.

The moment she left the island, the walls of the mansion begun crumbling down; vines stretching from the soil, bringing the building down with unearthly strength.

Soon, there was nothing but bits of rubble, as the flora of the island, began to quickly overgrow the area of the once tall and proud building, now laying defeated, and lost. It now looked as if there was never a building there that lasted for hundreds of years.

It was like it never existed, from dragging it down to the center of the earth, dragging, Greed down with it.

(With Jack)

"You sure he's over here?" Fay cocked her head to the side, as, Jack pointed to another area, and Fay and her brother walked over to it, following, the Winter's directions.

"Yup, I don't know how, but I just do, it may be, because-" but he was caught off by a scream.

Jack muttered something under his breath, before speaking, "That way!"

Fay nodded, she started to sprint for it followed by, Dev, at an inhumane speed. Jack somehow in heck staying on her back, even while at high speed.

But when they arrived, what they saw was not all what what one would think to see. They saw, Jamie all right, but what he was doing is what freaked out the three spirits even more. Jamie was perched atop a large white dragon, a light blue tint to the scaled, and dark, icy blue eyes, that could drill straight through you.

"Uh.." Jack stared numbly.

"Did you know he could do this?.." Fay squeaked.

Jack just shook his head dumbly, staring up at the brunette boy, perched atop the dragon's head.

"This..This is..o-one of the rarest dragons..a-alive..h-how..how was this mortal _child_ able to find when, I, _I_ the spirit of _Fortune!-_ Good Luck for Christs sake!-Couldn't even find the blasted dragon! They're known to live in antarctica, not the bloody tropics!" Fay fumed, confusion etched in her features.

"H-how did he do it!" Dev muttered, awe in his eye's.

"Well, he's just..Jamie I guess.." Jack laughing dryly, "What did you expect? Him to watch cartoons like a normal kid?"

"Umm, YEAH!" Fay finally screamed, and that's when, the boy on top of the dragon saw the three spirits.

"Jack!" the child screamed, and slid off of the, dragon's neck, and ran towards the teen mentioned.

Jamie immediately held onto, Jack for dear life, like he would drift away, "I was so worried after, leaving you in that state, I'm so, so, so sorry for leaving you," the child's cries were muffled in, the elder's chest.

"Hey, you got out safely, and that's all that matters to me right now, but...be a little easy on me, I think a rib or two snapped while I was there..not to mention my back.." he trailed off, not wanting to traumatize the kid.

"Oh well-" but Jamie was cut off, by a roar, from the dragon that happened to be behind them.

"I got a question for ya kid, how did ya get the rarest species of dragon kind alive, to befriend you in a place like this!?" Fay asked, incredulously.

"Umm..well, I just saw her chained to a pole with golden chains, and I let her go, and then, well, here we are!"  
"How do ya know it's a girl?"

"A lot of affection," Jamie shrugged, as the dragon nuzzled its head to, Jamie.

"I can see," Jack replied simply, before he felt himself leave the ground, "The hell!?" he screamed, as a white tail came into view, wrapped around, Jack's torso.

"Not cool!" Jack screamed as the dragon brought, Jack closer. Then what it did next froze the boy (not literally.

It sniffed his hair..Then as much as a dragon could, it clung to, Jack, as if he were the anchor to the world.

"Help?" Jack asked weakly.

"Probably because of the white hair," Fay stated simply.

"Yup," Dev agreed.

"Anyone!? I am currently being cuddled to death by a dragon! I did not expect this on a dangerous mission! Aren't any of you gonna help me!" but unfortunately for, Jack, this all came out muffled.

Jack just sighed, and winced in pain, as his wounds were jostled, and stung from the salty air. He managed to turn his head, and scream at the three, "Um, HELLO!? I kinda need medical assistance here! And this friggin' dragon isn't helping!"

"Urg! Fine," Fay whined, and some how, managed to steal, Jack from the dragon, who proceed to keep a steady hold on, Jack's right arm, while Fay held onto his left.

It was kinda like, Jack-tug-a-war.

"I just want to leave.." Jack groaned, as he continued to be pulled by both arms.

.

..

...

 **Well, that's a wrap! I am feeling much better, but my writers block is still coming strong ;-; If any of you have any idea's of what you want to happen next, or if you want any characters from the first book reinstated, leave a review, and LET ME KNOW! It'll probably have something else to do with a certain evil someone..TILL NEXT TIME! (YES I AM BACK TO USING CAPS!)**

 **so. in. her. own. head-Well, I don't feel bad at all :) And I read your story, and reviewed :D**

 **AyameKitsune-Yay! And may God have mercy on his soul! *deep echoy voice***

 **bluefrosty27-Indeed..quite indeed..And, maybe, now that she beleives in him..I can see a new mama bear figure in the near future maybe~**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Yes, I am ok! Awwww, I feel happy now! *glomps* I am both a good and bad influence, yaaayy! And yes, everyone is ok, thank godness! Oh, and *breaks IDC and NoName apart* Calm down, and eat candy..and pocky *gives candy and pocky***

 **DarkflowerOfJc-Ahhhm welcome back! *creepy voice* I've been expecting you...And no, the fish are gone, but I think the pigeons are teaming up to take down the human race, and Jack along with it! Nuuuu**

 **InsanityOwl-*shudders* Indeed..Let's hope not, not with his luck..Yeaaahhh, let's just say, Greed was royally screwed to begin with. End of story. Ikr! I can't believe it, and dang! That cliff hanger, I can't wait for the next chapter of it! *fangirls* I know..;-; I wish I could be, Neah..*sigh* he's awesome. BTW! I posted a DGM fanfic if you wanna check it out! :) Till next time!**


	8. Escape

"Can you guys stop now?" Jack groaned, his arms were sore from, Jack-tug-a-war. Not to mention, his current wounds were going to get infected if left out any longer.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to help you get away from this crazy dragon!" Fay growled.

"If I had my staff, this would be so much easier.." Jack sniffed.

"Oh! Speaking of which," Jamie began, now happy, "Before I got out of the building, I snagged your staff, Jack," Jamie praised himself, and held out the staff, he stashed away in under the leaves.

Jack grabbed it with his feet, and relaxed-as much as he could with two beings pulling at his arms-when he felt the winds fly across him.

In one swift movement, he flew up out of their grasp, and landed softly on the floor, but collapsed when pain blossomed in his ankle.

He cursed under his breath and held it tightly.

"Jack, are you okay?" Dev asked, and leaned over to help, Jack up.

Jack grabbed his hand, but Dev somehow in heck(misfortune remember) fell over, Jack, onto the ground.

"That..was probably not a good idea.." Dev drawled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ow, it's fine, nothing's hurt even more..At least I got _something_ covering my back..Though I'll need a new hoodie.." Jack muttered the last part under his breath.

"What about your ankle?" Fay asked, now crouching near, Jack, to check his ankle, to see if it was okay.

"I actually have no idea," he said, then groaned, "Why must the world hate me!"

Fay scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

Jamie sat went over to, Jack and sat near him, "Thanks, Jack. For saving me, I was so worried about you..I didn't know what happened to you. I was actually planning on bursting in there with the dragon I found, and blowing the place up.."

"Oh..well, what are we gonna do about the dragon now? I mean, I don't think any of us, can keep it.." Jack trailed off.

"Oh! Oh! Can we keep it, Fay? Pleeaaassee?!" Dev begged, giving-quite horrible-puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
"I. Said. No."

"Come _on_!"

"So help me, Dev! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE IF YOU ASK ONE MORE TIME!"  
"Please?" he squeaked.

Fay's eye twitched, and she tackled him to the floor.

"Uh, guys? This is great and all, but do you think we can leave now? Everything hurts," Jack hissed.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Fay muttered, and turned to the dragon, "Yo, dragon, if you want to get out of here, and to some other place, follow us, 'kay?"

The dragon growled something incoherent to everyone, except, Fay who somehow just so happened to, know how to speak dragon.

"Alright, let's go!" Fay cheered, and fluffy wings sprouted from her back, like all those years back when they first fought, Greed. She carried, Jamie-as he was the youngest-in her arms, and, Dev-as always-held onto one arm.

"Alright..umm..how are we gonna do this?.." Fay wondered out loud, looking at, Jack.

"It might be awkward, but I can hold onto your leg..?.." Jack offered shyly.

Fay looked quite un-amused, but ended up sighing and nodded. She looked to the sky once, Jack said he was ready, and she took off.

She glanced down, and saw the younger, winter teen holding onto her leg with a death grip, so he wouldn't fall off.

"Oy, vey.." she murmured, and continued off, the dragon at her heels.

"Uh, Fay?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Why couldn't do this before? Like, to find, Jamie?"

"When you first enter the triangle, you can't use much of your own magic, so I couldn't fly around, until later."

"Oh.."

Silence.

"Hey Fay?"

Said girls, eye twitched in annoyance, "Yes, Jack?" she grit.

"What happened to the mansion?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's um..gone.."

"Say what now!?" Fay backtracked, and looked down at the island. Sure enough, there was no building on the island, "Seraphina sure did a good job.."

Jack just nodded, and decided to keep quiet.

The first stop was at, Burgess, where they let, Jamie off, and where, Jamie's mom-Rachel-flung herself at him, and hugged the life out of him.

"M-mom, t-too tight," Jamie half-wheezed, half-laughed.

"Oh my god, I was just so worried, and-oh my.." she saw, Jack, who was now on the floor, leaning on, Dev, trying not to put pressure on his ankle.

Rachel immediately, went on 'Mama Bear Mode' and rushed to, Jack, fussing over him.

"Please, I'm fine, I just need to get to the, North Pole, and I'll be patched up fine," Jack reassured.

"Not a chance, you rescued my baby boy, so now I'm going to repay you, and fix you up," she fussed, and lifted, Jack us, carrying him into the house, "Goodness, what are you light?"

"Well.." Jack trailed off, "I kinda don't need to eat..or something like that..You know, I never really fully knew," he furrowed his brows.

"Then I will fix this up, oh and you two," she turned to the two spirits, and was about to tell them to come inside, when she saw the dragon and paled, "You can take care of what you need to.."

"That's right...I ain't gonna listen to no woman besides myself," Fay huffed, and dragged, Dev along, started to flap off, "Oi! Dragon, follow us!"  
And with that, she took off, Dev on her arm, the dragon following them.

Rachel carried, Jack into the house, and gently laid him on the couch in her front room.

"Now, I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to dress all your wounds, you stay put..or else!" a dark aura surrounded, Rachel, causing, Jack to nod.

"Good!" she immediately, brightened and walked out.

Jack sighed, and was about to try and fall asleep when a small ball of energy jumped, and landed on his stomach, jostling his rubs.

"Ack!" he groaned, and when his vision focused again, he saw Sophie on his stomach.

Sophie giggled and bounced around.

"S-sophie..please..g-get off.."  
"Sophie," Jamie came in, and scolded, "Get off of, Jack, he needs to rest, okay?"

"Aww, okay," Sophie puted and jumped off of, Jack, who groaned in pain.

"Heh, sorry about her, Jack, she's probably just excited about yo coming to see us.."

"No problem," Jack waved it off, and, saw Rachel coming in with all kinds of medical tools, and medicine.

"Alright, you kids better go and stay in your room this isn't gonna be pretty.."

Both kids nodded, and run upstairs, leaving, Rachel to disinfect the wounds, and gauze them..

Here we go..

 **~Le Glorious Small Time Skip~**

After many depressing hours, and a few screams, Jack was patched up..and high.

In order to help the pain, Rachel had to give, Jack a few pills that would make him delirious for a few hours.

Currently, he was giggling like a mad man, and whispering to himself.

Jamie decided to take advantage of this.

"Hey, Jack, what do you think of the guardians?"

"Uhhh," Jack mumbled, staring into the ceiling, "Wellllll, there's Santy Clothes I think, and he's really buff, and if anyone takes his cookies, he likes to be like, 'Arrgggg! I'm Mr. Santy Man! And you ate mahhh cookiessss! Diiiieeeeeee!" Yeahhhh, it would be like that!" Jack giggled.

"What about, Tooth?"

"Ooo, she's like..a flying rainbow of magic! But she's an evil magic rainbow! She likes to take away yourrrr candy, and something," he slurred, "And she has like, all these mini thingy's, that like to attack me, and like, errrr they like my hair.."

"What about..umm, Sandy?"

"Ooo, Sandyman is really cool! He like, like, um, he like err makes magic sand that makes people dream good shtuff! It's really cool, I kinda wanna take a bit of him, because the sandy thingss look realllyyy yyuummmyy!"

Jamie was snickering to himself before he continued, "What about..uhh, your mom and grandpa?"

"Ahhh! NONONONONO! NO MAMA BEAR! She likes to hug me, and whoever else tries to hug me, she's all like, 'ARGG HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY BOY! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIEEEEEE!" Jack was flapping his arms all around, "And then there's Kozzyyy, and his name is fuuunn," he slurred.

"He used to be all like, 'Grrr I'm evil! Fear me! Yarg!' and now he's all like, 'blehhhhhhhhggggg."

Jamie was laughed silently, clutching his ribs, "Okay, okay, and what about, Bunny?"

"What about me?"

"Eh?" Jamie swerved around, and speak of the devil, there, Bunny stood, the hole in the ground closing up.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Came to take, Frostbite back, and-ack!"

"BUNNY-CHAN!" Jack shouted, and glomped, Bunny.

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

"You soo funny, Bunny-chan! And you soooo fluffery," Jack giggled like a child who was high-which he currently was.

Bunny turned to, Jamie with a questioning look, which Jamie was responded with a shrug, and said, "Pills to help the pain go away."

"Oh."  
Jack was currently singing 'Mary had a little lamp'...punk rock version...

"Well, I'm gonna take, Frost back, to the Pole. Ol' Sera is worried again, and you do _not_ want to see that."

"Gimme a piggy back ride Bunnnnyyy!" Jack pleaded and gave his irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

Bunny sighed, and grabbed, Jack's collar, and jumped into the hole that appeared under him, a small blue daisy growing out of the floor boards.

"Well that was fun."

.

..

...

 **OH. MY. GOD. I AM SOSOSOOSO SORRY! I'm starting school soon, and with everything going on, and I'm moving soon, EVERYTHING IS CHAOS, AND I LOST TRACK OF TIME! I'm sooooo sorry *bows* It'll never happen again!..Also, I may have to add a day to my update schedule, because school is starting soon, and I know that 8th grade is just a BUTTFACE! So, I will probably have a butt ton of homework..;-; Till next time!~**

 **I hope..**

 **AyameKitsune-Why thank you :) Here ya are!~**

 **DarkflowerOfJc-It's fine, and that was wonderful, but first *drags drunk command lady out of bar* *slaps* *fades away into shadows* YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!**

 **so. in. her. own. head-Yay! Chocolate! Enjoy the chapter!~**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Nuuu, don't leave! Oh well, school is coming up on me soon in like, a few days ;-; CURSE YOU SCHOOOLL!**

 **InsanityOwl-Yeahh, now at all expected..Sorry, Jack, buuut we all need cuddling dragon moments..Here ya are then!~ Ik, I wish, Nea would just be like, "Don't worry, Allen! I can share ocntrol with you! And we can be friends (er something) and destroy the Earl even though what happened in the most recent chapter and save the world!" *sighhhh* WHY WORLD! WHY! ANd hope ya enjoyed the story :)**

 **bluefrosty17-Ohhh yes, and we all know, that's never good..*sweatdrops* Aww, Jack is just that kind of guy, dragons love him! Sera is awesome. ed of story. Here ya are! Till next time!~**


	9. A Plan In New

(At the Pole)

"And what is this?" North chuckled, seeing, Jack on, Bunny's back, his staff some how in heck still with him (because magic).

"I don't want to hear it! Now where do I put, Frostbite 'ere? He's...well, err..high.."

North raised and eyebrow, but pointed to the Globe Room, where the others were stationed. Tooth was shouting out orders to her little tooth's, Sandy was sleeping in the corner, while floating, and Sera was sprawled out on the couch, asleep, Koz sitting next to her also asleep, in the way a father would with his daughter.

Almost immediately, Jack leaped from, Bunny's back, and literally sprinted like a child, towards, Sera nd Koz.

Like a child would, he sat right between the two, and curled up next to, Koz, and Sera both. Almost instinctively, Koz put his arm around, Jack, and Sera scooted next to her son, who leaned against the two warmth spots.

Bunny softly scoffed, and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms(paws?). Slightly surprised there wasn't a bigger commotion about this, and yes, he was ecstatic about, Jack coming home, same with, North, but they all needed some well earned rest.

Chander and, Dawn had left during the commotion, saying they had to go and do something very important, but they would continue to protect, the winter spirit during night and day.

But at least now, they had, Jack back, and all was well.

For Now.

(Unknown)

"Mmm..He's getting stronger, but does not know how to channel his powers..This _would_ be a good time to strike.." he said, staring at a ball of fire, that had shown the most recent issue with the very familiar winter spirit.

He was quite upset about his newest dealer losing his side of the bargain, and losing the boy, but he had plenty more.

All he had to do, was keep, Death locked away with his, _Master's_ wishes, as that is how _he_ helped him get away from her vault.

 _He_ was the only one that had the ability to escape, Death, and keep on living.

And not, his master wanted him to bring, Jack Frost to his knees, before he could start the defense against him, and taint his plan for this world, and even others.

All he had to do was follow his master's wishes, as this was also what he wished, and if all his dealers could not bring the boy to him, he would do it himself.

He stood up, once fiery bright red hair, now the color of blood, sagging over his dim red eyes, once bright, now dark.

With a swipe of his cape, he was gone, only small flames in his wake, gone to partake in the business his master called him upon.

(Pole, 3 days later)

"Ahhh! I'm so excited!" Jack laughed, flying all around the, Pole, and messing with a few elves and yetis.

"Yes yes, Jack. I know you are excited it is almost, Christmas, but you are still on naughty list!" North scolded, lightly.

"Okay, look. Yes I froze, Bunny's ears before, he deserved it," he deadpanned.

North just tsked, and slipped a small sly, "But~I think I may need someone to help deliver presents."

Jack brightened like a kid on christmas(which he was) and hugged, North, uttering many thanks.

But he winced when, North's rough hand rubbed against his still raw back. Of course, North noticed this, and looked concerned at their youngest guardian.

"Jack? Do you need something for help the pain?" he spoke softly.

"Uh, no, I'm fine.." Jack said, smiling, hesitation lacing his words.

"Alright, then hurry! Tonight at midnight, I begin to deliver the presents!" North bellowed, and walked off, to prepare his bag of presents.

Before anything, Jack remembered something, and ran out of the, Pole, flying to his mother's home. She had left the, Pole, as she had to maintain her seasonal duties, but Jack made sure to visit her.

He called upon, North Wind, and had him carry, Jack to where the, Amazon was, before taking back, to the North Pole.

"Yo, mom? You there?" Jack called out, the vines retracting, to let the son of, Mother Nature through.

"Over here, Jack!" she sing-songed.

When, Jack saw her, a light smile graced his lips. She looked so much better than before, now able to relax. Her pitch black hair, now lush and bright, her once dull gray eyes, a beautiful silver that sparkled.

Her skin tone seemed to be much healthier, and the long deep, forest green grass dress she wore, had more life to it, and seemed much more vibrant.

Her control over the elements, seemed to thrive, around her. Koz would even sometimes visit her, but started to keep staying in old lair, trying (and failing) to make the lair at least a _little_ homey.

"Jack?" Sera snapped in front of his face, snapping, Jack out of his thoughts, and back to the mortal plain.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Mom guess what!?:

She opened her mouth to respond, but, Jack cut her off, "I'm going to deliver presents with, North!" he chirped.

"That's great, Jack!" Sera cheered, and embraced, Jack tightly, still a little clingy. When, Jack first got home, from the whole, disaster, Sera didn't let him leave her side, out of worry. She eventually started to tone it down after awhile.

"Mom, I love you and all, but space," Jack uttered, and stepped back, a smile adorn his pale face.

"Right, well see you later! Bye!" and with that, he took off into the skies, flying back towards the, North Pole, without a care in the world.

Sera didn't know how, but no matter what would happen, Jack always bounced back to what he was, and never dwelled too long in things. But he was still touchy in the subject, so no one mentioned it; she only hoped and prayed that for _once_ nothing would go wrong on christmas.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Let's go!" Jack was ecstatic about going out on, Christmas eve, and helping deliver presents. It had been so long since he had actually done something normal, that didn't happen to involve himself getting hurt.

He and, North were in the sleigh, getting ready to take off, all the reindeer saddled and ready.

"Buckle up!" North laughed, with the usage of an old joke.

"Not a chance!" Jack yelled to the heavens, as he felt the cold air flow over him, not even a chill overcoming him.

He was made for the cold.

He had, the Wind's to help and clear up the sky, as to help, North dirent the sleigh. It was working perfectly, and all, Jack could see was the night sky, the millions upon millions of stars, and the Moons, sitting precariously in its throne above.

"This is amazing, North! No wonder you love doing it each year!"

"Ah yes, but after you get closer to houses, and people, it get's much harder to maneuver, and get to each and every house," North replied, voice loud enough to overgo the wind, and shadow it out.

Jack just shrugged, and continued to lean off the edge, watching the icy tundra under him pass by.

His brows furrowed as he thought of something, "Why don't you just use the globes to get where you need to go?"  
"Takes away the magic," North replied whimsical, with a wink, and a jolly laugh, that could only belong to, Santa Claus.

Unbeknownst to them, far away in the darkness, rest someone with a dulling flame, trying to quench his taste of revenge. And tonight would be stage one.

Setting the wood in place for the flames.

.

..

...

 **Okay, so, this chapter was a filler/choppy kinda chapter, to get some stuff out of the way. Now, I have had dimming inspiration lately, with a horrible case of writers block. Anyway, just if you want to help meh, or just see something on your own, tell me if there's something you want to happen plot, or just random wise in the story, and I'll see what I can do. It would really help my inspiration for this story, if you guys could give me some ideas or something. Like if you want something special to happen, or some old characters to come, just yeah..Anyways, enough of my rambling! Till next time~**

 **AyameKitsune-It is, _the_ best thing in the world! XD Enjoy!~**

 **InsanityOwl-It quite is, and I might add a chapter on the dragon/what happened with him if you guys want me too. Oh god..a giant porcupine hugging, Jackie boy..*sweatdrops* I know, sometimes I feel so bad about what I do to him ;-; Maybe..maybe..**

 **so. in. her. own. head-Well, I homeschooled 1-3 grade, and I hated it after 3rd grade..*shudders* But I admit, it was still fun ^-^ No..I don't think so, I mean, I've watched the movies (no duh starlight -_- -Talking to myself... ;-;)Sooo..yeah..**

 **Merlia W. -Why that ya! Thank ya very much!~**

 **DarkflowerOfJc-DO NOT WORRY! IT IS FABULOUS! *epic hair flip* Hair flip fabulous, and that's pretty fabulous..Oh, and also *dumps water over entire sleeping camp including waster commander lady* *once more fades into shadows awkwardly* *creepily whispers* I AM NINJA PITCH~**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Really? Oh, man, miss 6th grade, but depending on which school you go to, you're either big man/woman on campus, or the newbie..Yeaah, but enjoy it while you can, cause 8th is gonna be soooo stressful, URG HOMEWORK! *burns all homework* Aww, you do care *happy tear* *glomps* Graci~Till next time!**


	10. First Battle of the War

"This way, Jack!" North bellowed to the frost spirit who was hopping from, roof to roof.

"Aye aye, capt'n!" Jack called out, and used, Wind, to follow the sleigh to it's destination.

Jack watched in amazement, as the Cossack leaped from chimney to chimney leaving presents-or coal-in each house in mere seconds.

"This is awesome, North! How come you never let me do this with you before?" Allen chirped, all the pain from about a week ago forgotten about, in his joy.

"Eh, just thought you would want to help and get spirit's up!" North said, when he had a second to breath after a round of chimneys.

"And how do you stay so fit, after eating all those cookies?" Jack inquired.

"Er.."

Jack didn't even notice the older man's pause, before shooting off with more questions, curious about nearly everything.

"Hey, North?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to, Rudolph?" he asked.

North froze at this, partially amazed that the boy thought the specific reindeer existed. Humans created a fake existence of the creature with a red nose to use in a story..or at least that's what he thought. There was no law that said the reindeer didn't exist somewhere out there in the world.

"Well, Jack.." North started, but cut himself off, when he saw something red fly by his ear.

His bright blue eyes narrowed, and he fingered his twin sabers carefully.

"North?" Jack asked, noticing the man's tenseness, "What is it?" the teen whispered, and held his staff carefully, at the ready to blast whatever came at him.

He looked at, North as his eyes widened, "Duck!" he screamed and when, the man did so, Jack shot a bolt of ice past him.

"What is it?"

"Fire.." Jack muttered, narrowing his icy blue eyes carefully, observing all around him, "North, keep on delivering the presents, we need to keep your belief..I'll stand watch on whatever is near us."  
North nodded, and with a grunt, shot off in the sleigh, to the next continent, flying across the ocean. Jack residing on the back of the, sleigh, watching carefully, catching a blur of red every so often.

"What is that.." Jack murmured to himself, and looked to the crescent moon high in the sky, "Can _you_ help me at all?"

Jack said that to no one pretty much, because there was no way the moon would answer him.

Oh wait.

 _Jack.._

 _All_ the impossible things are happening tonight.

"Eh?" Jack murmured, snapping his head up, to the moon.

 _If you concentrate on what you're seeing, you can freeze it.._ Chander's ghostly voice gingerly whispered in, Jack's ear.

A shudder ran down his spine, "Geez dad, don't be so creepy.." he growled, but took his father's advice, and concentrated on the red blur he kept seeing.

 _Freeze..freeze it...freeze it..FROZEN!_ his head snapped up from his train of thought, and saw something black and red fall to the ocean.

"Ha!" he cheered, and flew downwards to catch the..whatever it was. With a swing of his staff, the 'thing's' cloak was caught onto, Jack's crook.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you following me?" Jack growled, and used, Wind to keep him supported, and at the same time, flip of the figures hood.

"No.." Jack breathed, looking at what-or who was underneath the hood.

"Why, Aiden..why.." Jack whispered through clenched teeth.

Said teen just smirked, and looked in his ex-friend's deep blue eyes, "Because you killed her," and with that his smirk fell into a grimace, and he used a ball of fire, to unwrap himself from, Jack's staff, flying up in to the air.

With, Aiden's hood down, he saw everything about his once-friend that had changed. His once bright red hair, turned blood red, but what seemed to scare, Jack the most, was how one of his eyes was the same crimson color as it always was, but the other was a deep purple, and black.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked, scrunching up his nose, his brows furrowing together.

"I just did was my true master, wanted, Jack. And he want's me to kill you, and that's what I want, so I quite eagerly accepted!" Aiden sung like a mad man, and cackled.

Jack noticed curving purple lines that started on, Aiden's cheek and spread to nearly half his face, on the right side, where the purple eye was.

"What are-"

Aiden cut him off, "This?" he gestured to the purple, "Oh, this is a symbol of my serving of my master, and his power~ He gave me some of his power so I could _kill_ you!" and with that, was whipped up a ball of fire, with one finger, and shot it at, Jack with ease.

Jack used his staff to conduct his power at the fiery orb, and freeze it, the ball falling into the ocean.

"This doesn't seem like the kind of place, a fire spirit would battle, does it, Aiden?" Jack jeered, gesturing to the vast ocean under them both.

"It may seem like that, but you as well hate it, don't you, _Jackson_?" Aiden mocked, using, Jack's past to mess with him.

Jack growled, and continued to parry with, Aiden, but the two were equally matched.

Both spirits, opposites, dark and light continued to fight, but each one paring with the other equally, neither gaining advantage or disadvantage.

But, Jack felt a surge of energy flow through him, and he glanced at, Aiden who was about to rush at the winter.

' _Do I go for it? Or not.."_ Jack thought to himself.

 _Do it..try out this power, you will not be disappointed~_ Chander's voice startling, Jack, causing him to yelp.

But he mentally agreed with him, and let, Aiden rush. Once the spirit got close enough, Jack flipped in the air, and landed behind the fire spirit, and when, Aiden spun around, Jack grabbed his hands, ignoring the burning feeling.

He concentrated his power, ignoring the struggling, fire spirit. He felt cold flow through his veins, and o his fingers, where he had holding, Aiden. Cold flowing into the summer spirit.

"Ack!" Aiden coughed, trying to get away from the cold, his fire based body couldn't hold the cold, it was trying to destroy him from the inside and out. Feeling faint now, Aiden ripped his hands from, Jack's hands, and backed away on a much smaller ball of fire, as his fire was depleted from the cold.

"D-don't..think you've won-" he started coughing, and spat a ball of blood down below, "-Jack Frost..you m-may have stopped m-me th-th-this time..but I-I will be b-back! And I w-will n-not hesitate!"  
Jack smirked his signature smirk, and leaned on his staff, in midair, watching the struggling, Aiden in the air, trying to just stay conscious.

The winter chuckled lightly, "You're not going to win, Aiden," Jack sneered, he himself feeling faint, from exerting so much power, but not showing it, as to not show, Aiden, that he was just as weak.

"I'll be b-back!" he screamed, and the purple markings on his cheek glowed a bright violet, and from behind him, opened a small black hole looking circle.

"You can't hide forever," and with that, he was gone.

Jack nodded to himself, as he remembered how, pale, Aiden got from, Jack's attack. Jack in question didn't even know how he did it himself. All he understood was the sudden surge of energy through his body, that not even his staff could conduct the amount of power, and his body just worked on its own.

He lifted high into the sky, sleep tugging at his consciousness, but he persevered through it, and looked around trying to get his sense of direction back.

"I should probably find, North," Jack mumbled weakly, "Or I could go back to the pole..or somewhere else," he muttered, only half awake of where he was flying.

Before he knew it, he bumped into a giant willow tree, and apologized thinking it was person before he took step off of, Wind, and fell onto the floor of leaves, asleep.

Wind blew through his hair, trying to wake the boy, but he used up to much power and had to sleep.

Using the ancient language of olden times, Wind talked to the willow tree, and asked it to tall, Seraphina that her son had fallen asleep and should come and retrieve him.

The tree complied gladly, and sent the message through its roots, in the earth, to wherever, Sera resided.

Jack had won the first battle, but the war was just beginning. The flame had just been kindled on the logs, the fire beginning to spark.

.

..

...

 **Ugh, I've spent all yesterday, and most of today getting ready for school..My first day is tomorrow..;-; Wish meh luck my dearest readers!~Till next time!**

 **AyameKitsune-As you wish~~~**

 **so. in. her. own. head-Why thank you~And yum!  
**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Yay! Actually, I just finished watched the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji anime, and I'm a little halfway over with the manga, :) Any suggestions for when I'm done with this anime/manga to watch/read? Oh..uhh..yeah, well..*gives hug* I'm about to go into the prison known as, 'School' see you~~~;-;**

 **InsanityOwl-Mm, okay, I'll see what I can do..Yeah, maybe your right..maybe I can work something out..heh.. ! *cough cough* What? CALM DOWN! AIDEN HAD BETRAYED US AND EVERYONE INCLUDING, JACK! YOU MUST LET HIM GO! Even if he's like, awesome..Sowwy Aiden..Yeah, high, Jack is pretty funny, heh. I'm nearly over writers block actually, and if you want, I'll see what I can do with the twins..**

 **bluefrosty27-Hah, yeah something normal IN ALL THE CRAZYNESS! Yeah..HAHA, ahhhhh good times~Ah, ya just gotta love him!**


	11. Fire was Made to Burn

Frosty blue eyes fluttered open, taking in the sunlight, the wind brushing against his pale skin. Vines were wrapped around him gently, caressing him like a mother to her child would, holding him in protective embrace.

"Mmm.." Jack groaned, and tried to gingerly move an arm up to rub his eyes, only to be stuck in place.

He raised a pale brow, and tried to raise his head, but everything hurt. Pain course through his veins, his body was warm which was not good for a winter spirit. His icey power was dull, as he could not feel it flowing through him, giving him that cold warmth.

"What..?.." He breathed, and blinked once. Jack just laid his head back down on the pillow-like branches of the trees, and let out a deep breath. He trailed along the tropical area he resided in with blue eyes.

Trees covered the whole area, forming a circular-like shape, surrounding the make-shift bed, Jack lay in. The trees and plants all around him almost seemed to be enclosing himself from the outside, almost like protecting him from the harshness around him.

With pain in every little movement, Jack strained himself, and slowly sat up. A burning sensation filled his bones, when he lifted his arm up to his head, rubbing his temples. A major headache exploded in his head, and with a yelp, he clutched his head with both palms.

Pictures, and voices flowed through his head, a million pictures a second. Flashes of light, and flashes of darkness.

He saw flashes of, Seraphina flow through his sight. Pictures of a dark sky, and a tree hovering over him.

Then he saw the area which he now resided in. Seraphina was carrying his small frame in her arms, gingerly stroking his snow-white hair.

'Protect….child…..be back…..revenge…...soon….betrayal….'

Words passed unheard through his ears, his staff laid delicately next to him. A small frown graced his lips.

"What happened?"

Joints still hissing in a burning, in pain, Jack stood up shakily. He swayed slightly, before collapsing, a pair of vines wrapping around his limbs, helping him back up. One plant held up he dear staff, and he snatched his with a small nod of thanks.

Jack leaned on his staff..his lifeline, like a security blanket to him.

"Mom?"

Silence. Just pure and utter silence. But this wasn't the kind of silence that was blissful, it was the kind that was eerie, when no other living thing was there, along with him.

Jack sighed deeply, gazing around the forest. Every step he took, was blazing agony, but he persevered.

"It must be, because of when I put my power directly into, Aiden to counter his own powers...it must have drained me of my own.."

Jack was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice when all the plants, trees, and vines, and other greenery started to shrink back, hissing in silence..like they were in pain.

But he did notice when they started to turn dark, and enclose the area they held him in.

"What the.." he trailed, off, and hobbled towards one of the walls, peering through.

His breath hitched, eyes widening, frozen in time. On the outside of his protective barrier-

..Red..

Flames erupted from everywhere, burning everything to a crisp, the animals that called the, Amazon their home, were running away from the consuming flames. Tightening his grip on his staff, Jack stood proud, ignoring the still ever present pain.

"Open up!" he commanded, impatient, he had to get to the forest outside, and put out the fire. It didn't matter that he barely had enough power in his system to just keep him conscious, he had to get out there, to put out the fire.

He had to get out there, now!

"Open up!" he yelled now, the flames catching every living thing, burning it alive, leaving nothing left.

The plants surrounding him just strengthened their defence, against the immortal teen, making so he couldn't see it.

But he still heard it, the cries of the animals, the crunch of the plants, falling to the floor, as the fire licked everything in its hot embrace.

"Wind!" he screamed as her saw the flames reach higher, and higher towards his home. He was panicking, heart pounding immensely against his chest, the pressure suffocating.

But Wind did not respond. North, South, East, West, nor just Wind responded to his call, remembering their order to protect him, no matter the circumstances. And the, Winds always followed orders.

"Nononono!" Jack screamed, discarding his staff, and pounding on the thick layer, wall of vines that shielded him from the horror of the outside.

"Let me out!" he cried, "I can stop the fire!" he screamed, pain lacing his every word, tears cascading down his pale cheeks, as his home was being burnt down to the ground.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed in pure and utter agony.

He began to tear away at the vines, ignoring their protests, as he continued to try and get to the lick of the flames. He struck through a thin patch of the vines, and stuck his hand straight through, then froze instantly.

Frantic eyes widened in pain, as fire licked at his arm, leeching away his flesh, burning it to a crisp. He screamed in pain, and retched his hand back in a hurry, cradling it to his chest delicately.

Darkness encroached upon him, as the all vines that still remained circled him in a protective ball, away from the fire, scorching the forests once green lands.

Jack dropped to his knees in the darkness, an inhuman scream tearing from his already raw-from screaming-throat, his home being torn away from everything.

The pain of his arm became unbearable, as he continued to try and rip away the vines that protected him, trying to get out, into the open.

He saw dark spots cloud his vision, as he blacked out, from the pain, and tragedy, bringing too much of a toll on the small body.

 **...**

Terrified, blue eyes snapped open with a yelp, from the nightmare, Jack shooting up, only to realize.

The dream was real.

Everything..everything..

was burnt, the leaves all gone, not a single one spared, the once rich brown tree trunks burnt to charcoal. Not a single plant, nor inch of green-no any color remained. The only things left, was black, and gray.

Even, Jack's hoodie, and raggedy pants were ripped into shreds, and covered in ashes.

He looked around the once mighty, Amazon, not nothing but a nature battlefield. No..not a battlefield..

His home..the one place he truly could be without fear, and feel at peace with his dear mother.

But it was all ripped apart, and torn away without hesitation.

"No…." he breathed, his voice mere whisper, shaking greatly.

His once bright blue eyes, dimmed in pain, and heartbreak, as nothing around him remained.

"Wind..?.." he croaked, trying to talk to his eldest, and near only friend he considered true.

But alas, there was no response, it was like all life was dead around from, his arm an ugly, black and red, skin charred from the hotter than hot flames.

He gingerly ran his calloused fingers along the rough wood of his safety blanket, before long fingers closed around it tightly. Jack help the staff close to his chest, the only thing he had left, before he heaved himself up, using the staff as a crutch.

He started walking, feet now burning from the still hot ground, walking away from the destruction, and loss.

Away from what used to be his home.

..And away from a pair of golden eyes that watched the teen curiously, fire in the eyes, before they faded away.

 **...**

After hours, upon hours of walking along the barren wasteland, Jack felt his exhaustion catch up on him. Just because he was a spirit, didn't mean he didn't need his rest.

His knees buckled, and he collapsed onto the dusty, gray, and burnt earth, clutching the soil with his fists.

He tried to stop the fear that welled in his heart, but it consumed it, silent sobs raking his thin frame.

Fear emitting from small body, throwing the emotion to far off lands where creatures of this emotion, relished in the raw energy in the teens fear.

But there was only one that came to see what the cause was.

A pair of eclipse eye appeared from a shadow, eyes slightly narrowed with amusement.

"Well, well, well. What do we have he-" the velvety sweet tone hitched, as the eclipse eyes widened, the create gasping loudly, "Jack!?"  
None other than, Kozmotis, skid out of the shadows, kneeling by his grandson. He placed a gentle hand on the boys forehead, the heat of his skin increasing, tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

Koz looked up and his eyes widened, pupils dilating, as he saw the state of the rain forest he found his grandson in..or..the once rain forest.

"Oh..my poor daughter.." he murmured under his breath, before sliding smooth, cool hands under the teens back, and lifting him up with practiced ease.

Koz smiled lightly, as he saw the small boy that was supposed to be the almighty, son of the man in the moon, guardians of fun, and single spirit of winter.

He was still so small..Koz wiped the tears away from the teens pale face, and shook his head lightly.

They really had to stop having moments like these...

..

...

 **Just to saw real quick, things are going to start getting serious, and slightly dark as the story progresses, kind of like (if any of you have read it) _'Series of Unfortunate Events'_ and some stuff like that..or something. Oh, and anyone get what I meant from 'They really had to stop having moments like these' *cough cough last book pitch cough* Well, Till next time~**

 **AyameKitsune-You will eventually, but I cannot tell more, or it would be a spoiler..**

 **Merlia W. -Thanks you! And booo..;-; oh well, whatcha gonna do  
**

 **InsanityOwl-Yes, *sigh* we all love, Jack..I know it does, but I think i'm nearly over it! And I may be able to add something, yeah..No problem! See you~**


	12. Old Friends

Light blue eyes snapped open, wide, and in shock from what had happened. Jack looked around the room he was in, and it wasn't-

Wait..

Room?

The last place, Jack was, was the forest, and that place was completely burnt down. Now, he was in a dark room, with splotches of white snow everywhere. He tried to sit up, but, Jack felt even weaker than before the fire, and now, he barely felt any of his power left in his veins.

Everything around him was slightly blurry, and his senses were all blurred. Jack slowly sat up, fire in his joints, and rubbed his forehead, which was surprisingly warm.

"Hello?" he rasped out weakly, his vocal cords weak from screaming earlier.

"Ah, you're awake, Jack?" Koz's voice echoed out from the walls, and he came out of a corner, but when he took a step closer, he tripped, and fell on his face.

He swallowed a curse, before standing back up, embarrassed, "Sorry, still getting used to the shadows in this form.."

Jack just dumbly nodded, before slumping downwards, and closing his eyes, but not going to sleep, "What happened? Why.." his voice was still raspy.

"Well, I felt your fear, and came to it as my job is. And, well, I found you on the floor, in the middle of a burnt forest..But, what forest was it?" Koz looked unnerved when he asked the last question.

Jack looked downcast, his snowy bangs covering his eyes, before answering in a whisper, "It was the, Amazon.."

Koz's breath hitched, and he felt his heart skip a beat for his daughter, "What. Happened?" he muttered with clenched teeth, pain lacing his words, and worry obvious in his eyes.

Jack bit the inside of his lip before answering, his voice still weak, "I woke up after having a small battle with, Aiden-" at this, Koz looked nervous, "-while helping, North deliver presents..Then I woke up, being protected by, mom's plants, and then..the fire just..started I guess..And it was daytime, and, I guess..the plants were supposed to protect me, even though I tried to help them.." he looked down, thinking of something.

"Why were you so pale when, I saw you earlier? And you were extremely warm, as well."

Jack licked his lips to moisten them, "I'm thinking that whatever I did to, Aiden, took a lot of my power away, or something.."

Koz nodded in understanding, walking up to his grandson, and pushing him down into the pile of snow he lay in, his staff lay right next to him. He gathered more snow from all around the room, and poured it all over, Jack.

"You are going _stay_ here, and rest, while I try and find, Seraphina. Or at least some way to help you."

Jack just nodded solemnly, and watched as his grandfather disappeared into the shadows, leaving the land of light.

He sighed deeply, wondering where his mother could have gone, and why she just left him in her jungle, and how the fire had even started.

Everything was just getting more and more confusing, and nothing was making sense.

A soft light flooded the area, and from it, Chander illuminated, walking forward.

"Yo." Jack murmured, trying to get his cold back.

" _Jackson.."_

"Why are you here?" Jack began weakly, "Doesn't it have to be something serious for you to come here or something?"

Chander smiled softly, before kneeling before, Jack. He no longer wore his pure white armor, but a plain light blue shirt, and white pants, with white boots.

" _Is it bad I wanted to see my son?"_ he asked with a light tone, a chuckled hidden. He ran his fingers through, Jack's hair in a fatherly fashion, but his jovial tone died away quickly and a morbid look crossed his features.

" _There is something not right going on here, Jackson..But the main reason, I'm here is to help you with your power situation.."_

"What happened, then? Why am I feeling so weak?" Jack growled, unhappily.

A frown graced, Chander's hard features, his eyes turning slightly cold, but not at, Jack, " _When you attacked, Aiden, you..In a word, 'transferred' your powers to him, but in the form of ice, but it wouldn't grant him power, it would counter his own.._

 _..As, Aiden is a fire spirit, you putting your power within him, countered his own powers, and weakening him. Unfortunately, it also weakened your own power."_

"How can I get it back?"

" _You must reconnect with your center, Jackson. Become one with yourself once more, and connect with your power. You have never used this much power in an attack before-if you don't count the time with, Pitch-so your body cut your power off, so it didn't consume you.."_

"What do you mean? Like, when you my ice was cut off, because it would..consume my body.."

" _I mean, that if all your power was unleashed all at once, it would be too great of a power, and would consume your mortal..or immortal per say, body."  
_ "Alright..Heh..I really have that much power..nice." Jack chuckled lightly, even in the sense of grave danger, and bodily consumption.

Chander smiled softly, his golden eyes softening only for his son, but they hardened once more, as he looked away, " _You must take care of that, as I can only give you enough power to let you move freely. As of now, I must look for dear, Mother Nature.."_

"Wait!" Jack stopped him, after hearing his mom mentioned, "What happened with my mom?"

Chander sighed deeply, and stared at, Jack, golden orbs drilling into, azul ones, " _It seems dear, Mother Nature, has gone missing..And that is not good, as without her, the elements will go out of conjunction..but what, I'm really worried about is how, the_ others _cannot find her.."_ he trailed off to himself, before continuing after a few moments.

" _So, I'm worried that even_ I _cannot find her.."_ Chander glanced upwards, before back to, Jack who was slightly leaning up, ignoring the fire in his limbs, " _I must depart. Use this power to conjoin with your power, and embrace your center. I'm trusting you with this, Jackson. Good luck,"_ and with that, Chander, placed his forefinger and thumb on, Jack's forehead, transferring only a tiny fraction of, Chander's power, to help his son.

Chander nodded before standing up, and walking to a corner, that now illuminated light, white light. He stepped one foot, in, but turned around to, Jack, who was shakily standing up.

" _Beware,"_ he uttered one last warning before departing, " _There is a rat amongst us. Be careful who you trust, Jackson..and.._

 _Good Luck.."_

And he was gone.

Jack exhaled deeply, before gathering his bearings, and standing up straight, a new energizing strength coursing through his veins.

He had to 'embrace his center' and he had a faint idea on how to do it, but to do it, he would need some help.

To, Jack took off, through, Koz's underground tunnels, to the ravine of Despair, where he would find some old friends.

Unbeknownst to him, the Northern lights were shining at full, high in the sky, alerting of an emergency, that, Jack would never know of, until too late.

 **North Pole**

"What is it, North!" Bunny asked, getting straight to the point, it had been hundreds, maybe even thousands of years since, North had summoned the _full_ , Northern lights, and when he did, it meant big trouble.

Sandy was already there, having a silent conversation with, North. But, Tooth, and, Jack were no where to be seen.

"Ehm..guys, where's the, Sheila, and Frostbite?" Bunny butted in on the conversation, worried.

North had a strange serious expression on the normally jovial man's face, "Jack is fine, Manny explain that he is resting, but the problem is, Tooth.."

Sandy nodded solemnly, and showed a picture of a tooth above his head, then ropes around the tooth, then a question mark.

"Ya mean, Tooth's been taken?"

Sandy shrugged, and frowned, before reaching into his sandy clothes, and pulling something out.

Bunny clenched his paws, and narrowed his eyes, at the scorched, and burned iridescent green feather, that once belonged to the, Tooth Fairy. Once bright and gleaming, now dull and gray, burned at the tips with, what could only be fire.

North nodded in silent conversation, before gingerly taking the feather into his large but gentle hands, observing the feather, taking in everything that could be a clue.

"What could have happened..?.." North spoke solemnly to himself.

"Maybe we should check 'er, Palace? It's the most likely place to check first.."

Sandy nodded at the two in conversation, and motioned that they should go now, and _hurry_.

As time was against them.

 **Ravine of Despair**

"Oi! Is anyone here?" Jack shouted, his voice reverberating across the cavern walls.

"Hello?"

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

 _Hello_

Jack smirked deviously, and yelled, "Jack is awesome,"

 _Jack is awesome_

 _Awesome_

 _Awsome_

"Jack is the coolest!"  
 _Jack is the_ dumbest

 _Dumbest_

 _Dumbest_

"Hey!" he cried, and yelped when something flew over him, and snatched his hoodie, lifting him in the air.

"Oi! Whatchu want, Frost?" Fay asked, as she was the one holding him, by his hoodie.

"Where did you guys send of, the April Fools twins I sent here?"  
"April Fools? Twins? Havn't seen any of them before," Dev popped out of no where.

"Really?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side, "Cause I told them to come here, and ask you for help.."

"Well, we didn't see anyone come round here..But you should ask that tracker, girl. Deceit was it?" Fay advised, while tossing, Jack to the floor, "Now skat! We gotta take care of some stuff," Fay said, and beamed, while dragging, Dev away.

"See ya..I guess.." Jack murmured, and was about to fly off when he heard screams coming from further in the cavern.

He was about to go see what happened, when he noticed the screams weren't of, Fay or, Dev, and he was pretty sure there was some laughing that he thought belonged to, Fay.

" _Annd, I should probably leave it alone.."_ He advised himself in thought.

So he flew off to the, Redwood forest, where, Deceit said to find her, if any of them ever needed her again.

He flew up to the secret entrance of her lair of sorts, put in the secret code, only, Deceit and her friends knew, and slipped in.

"Yo, Deceit! You there?" Jack yelled out, but surprisingly, his voice didn't echo. The black halls were still illuminated red, but spiders were crawling all along the walls.

Light footsteps were heard, and, Jack saw a _very_ tired looking, Deceit. Her hair was down, with massive bedhead, her red eyes half lidded, and unfocused, with a pair of silken sweat pants, and a silken button down shirt.

"What do ya want, Frosty!?" she barked.

"What happen to the, 'dearie'?" Jack inquired, half afraid of the sleepy wrath of this woman.

"It's bloody 4 A.M in the morning, Frost! What the bloody hell do you want!?" Deceit actually growled.

"Oh...it's that early..Well, uh, I just wanted to know-"

 _THUD_

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Something," Deceit grumbled.

"That something just bumped into something and-uhhhh.." Jack trailed off, when he saw an equally, if not more, sleepy, Fear, trudging towards the two, literally bumping into every wall, and everything.

The spiders were literally using webs, to try and keep their master upright. His dark soulless eyes looked much less menacing when they were half lidded, and quite dim. Fear's hair was just one giant:

POOF..

"Yeees?" he groaned, still half asleep.

"Dangit, Frost! You woke 'im up! Do you _know_ how hard it is to get the spirit of _fear_ friggin _FEAR_ to go to sleep! What do you want already!?" Deceit slammed her darkening fist into the wall, fingernails, now growing into sharp claws, like an animal's, a large dent in the wall now resided there.

"Do you know where, the April Fool's twins are right now?" he squeaked, trying to not get on the nerves of the literal half beast woman.

"Paris, now go away."

"But where in-"

"You'll know..now please leave, Frost before I kill you," Deceit muttered, being completely truthful.

"Okay!" Jack yelped and left the hideout.

"Okay, dear. Now, let's get you back to back, I'll get some milk," Deceit smiled with honey, leading a sleep drunk, Fear across the hall.

"And maybe add some sleeping powder..gosh.." she mumbled under her breath.

Jack flew high in the air, across the land, using, Wind, letting his thoughts wander.

After what seemed like only a few moments, an explosion sounded, snapping, Jack out of his thoughts.

He snapped down to the where the explosion sounded, and raced towards it, only to find the Eiffel tower, cover, and buildings all near in, _including_ the people, all covered in pink paint, and glitter.

On the very tip of the, Eiffel tower, where two very familiar twins, laughing at the scene below.

Jack rubbed his temple, but laughed all the same, as he made his way up to the two, spirits of, April Fools.

Jinx, and Zephyr.

.

..

...

 **Alright, two people are missing, there's a rat somewhere, and by request, the April Fools twins are BACK, and here to help, Jack get all his powers back! So yeah, till next time friends, enjoy the chapter! BECAUSE I AM SIMPLY ONE _HELL_ OF AN AUTHOR~ ****;)**

 **AyameKitsune-Indeed, and here you are~  
**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Aww, it's alright! As long as you got to read the chapter, it's all good! I. AM. HERE. TO. ENTERTAIN. NOT ENTERTAINING. DOES NOT. COMPUTE-what? And yay, thank you, and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I missed you too ;-; *hugs* You know what! *group hugs***

 **Merlia W.-Well, it's a mix of both! Like, it's sute! Or..cad! One of the two..Yeah.**

 **InsanityOwl-New chapter! I know, I felt really bad burning it to the ground, and I agree fully. Jack is just amazing, and all that. Here you are!~~~**


	13. Renewed

"So..What're ya doin' here?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, resting on, Wind, and watching, Jinx and, Zephyr stammer excuses.

"'Cause I thought you were supposed to go to the, Ravine of Despair."

"We got lost?"

"Uh-huh."

"We did! Honest!"

"Suuure.."  
"It's true, Jack! We have a _terrible_ sense of direction! It's quite ironic actually.."

Jack sighed, and rubbed his forehead, before turning to the twins.

"What am I going to do with you.."

Jinx just shrugged, and wrapped her legs around the tip of the, Eiffel tower, bending down, so that she was upside down.

"Hey, we had to do _something_ fun!" she argued, and crossed her arms, huffing.

"Speaking of which, how's, Zephyr been?"

Zephyr appeared behind her, smiling through his stitches, and holding up his thumbs.

"Yeah..so, I need your help with something.."

"Yees?"

So, Jack explained everything that had happened, with, Discord dying, Aiden coming back, Greed, kidnapping, Jack, and everything else that had happened to him in recent events, and now how he had to embrace his center, and get his powers back, but much stronger.

"Wow..I feel really bad for you..So, what can we do to help you?"

"I guess do things that involve fun? Or something.."  
Jinx smiled a cheshire smile, "I think we can help ya, Jack..I think I can help you good.." in a single swipe, she grabbed, both, Jack and, Zephyr's arm, and took off-much to the displeasure of, Jack.

"Is this working at all?"

"Ack! Not..Work-ing!"

Jinx was currently holding, Jack upside down, by his ankle, over a giant cliff, near his intimate doom.

"Huh, I thought this would work for sure," she commented, and began to shake, Jack up and down, violently.

Zephyr tapped on her shoulder lightly.

"Hm?"

Jinx nodded knowingly, and turned back to the limp, in the air, Jack.

"We got a new idea."  
Jack sighed deeply, and nodded, letting the two drag him off to wherever else they were going to go, to solve his problem.

For the entire rest of the day, Jack was left to the mercy of, Jinx, who was constantly, throwing him over cliffs, playing numerou pranks on him, and doing whatever else she pleased.

"Can we be done for the day?..Please?"

Jack was currently covered in green paint, and hung on a tree by his toes.

"No, not yet. We still have to give you the ritual."  
"What.?.."

Jinx looked at him strangely, and shrugged, "The way to get your powers back is a simple ritual. You knew that right?"

Jack had a blank expression on his face, "So..you did all of this..All of this..for...no reason?"  
"Uh..well, ya see.." she trailed off awkwardly.

All of, Jack's body started to cover with a thin layer of frost, and the paint slowly melted off. He glared daggers at the sweat dropping girl, who was now rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Just..get this over with..now." his voice eerily calm, and cold, _really_ freaking, Jinx out, who was now out of character, hiding behind her own brother.

"Alright then..tallyho!"

"So..where are we supposed to go?"  
"Well, where were you when you first gained your center?"  
"Eh?"

" _Where were you born?"_ a soft, and quiet voice murmured in, Jack's mind.

"What the!" he yelped.

Jinx smirked a little, and wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulders, glancing at him proudly, "Look's like, bro-bro here is gettin' better with his powers," and she punched his shoulder lightly.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Zephyr can kinda talk in my mind..Y'know, since we're siblings and all..But I guess from all these years of not being able to talk normally, he gained the ability to talk in others' minds. I guess now, he managed to do it to you as well.."

"Oh..well..then to answer your question, I was sorta, born in a lake at, I think..midnight?"

"Then off we go!"

Jack saw, Zephyr sigh through his nose, and knock his sister's head, with the back of his hand.

" _Where is your lake?"  
_ "Oh, right. It's in a place called, Burgess. I can take you!"

Jack used, Wind to fly up in the air, but almost right as soon as soon as he was up in the air, he fell back down, his staff falling on his head.

"Ouch..what the heck?!"

"Mmm..this isn't good..the power, MiM gave you is waning..we need to do the ritual _now_. Jack." she turned to the the teen on the floor, "Just show us where, your, Lake is, and we'll do the rest."  
Jack nodded, and showed them where to go, a strange serious expression now gracing their features.

After a near all day trip-as the twins' way of transport was not nearly as fast as wind-the trio finally reached, Jack's Lake.

A sheen layer of sweat now covered the, Winter's forehead, his skin beginning to warm. The frost that normally rested upon his skin, was melting off, his snowy hair plastered to his forehead.

Jinx cursed under her breath, and laid, Jack directly in the middle of the pond-which was still frozen from, Jack's powers a while ago, but the ice was now weak.

"Ugh, I feel sick," Jack groaned, holding his staff in a death grip.

"Gotta work quick..Zeph!" Jinx yelled at her brother, and tossed him, what looking like a pen.

The two of them began tracing in the air with what looked like pens, and strangely enough, it drew in the air. Both twins started drawing in the air, with green and dark blue light, drawing strange symbols.

A smirk adorned both faces, the symbols now a complete circle, they all began to glow.

"I think this is right..strange, but right," she grumbled to herself, "Tch, stupid moon, makin' me do this all.."

But the ice cracked, with the teen in the middle, the cracks all coming out from his small form.

"Uhh.."  
Jack yelped, and fell through the ice, into the icy water. Everything suddenly went slow, his icy blue eyes widening in shock, and remembrance from when the first time this happened.

Just like before, he felt numb in the icy water, the moon straight above him, pulsing with energy, gifting power to his son, like when the teen was reborn.

Memories spread through mind, pushing at his brain, replaying through his eyes. Memories from when he died, at this very spot, part of him was angry at the twins for makings him fall, but the other part of him was feeling..glad almost, at this.

A warmth spread through his chest, ice sprouting from his body, his snow white hair regaining its shine, his icy blue eyes sharpening.

The frost on his blue sweater, was rejuvenated, snow falling rapidly, ice freezing all around him. His eyes seemed to glow, the moon's rays glistening against his pale skin.

Like all those years ago, he rose from the water, in the rays of the moon, but this time, power renewed. A powerful aura shrouded him, and the stars seemed to glisten.

He felt his core, being strengthened, the ice within him coming back full power. His staff seemed to glow even greater.

The power of ice flowing through his veins, he was fully connected with his center.

.

..

...

 **Okay, I actually _hurt_ to write this chapter..I just..am losing inspiration, and my mind is overworking itself..If you can give me idea's maybe, that would be amazing..but..right now, it's _extremely_ hard to write..so, i hope you understand..BUT, I will _not_ put this on hiatus, or for adoption, _never!_ I'm just saying, I need inspiration to keep up good updates..Thanks, and till next time.**

 **AyameKitsune-Here you go!**

 **InsanityOwl-Yup, things are going to get mysterious, and shtuff! Also, the twins, they're going to get more chances to show their power. Maybe, I'll have some fluff, and stuff..Till next time then!**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Uhhh, maybe..It's fine!~ No problemo! Oh, really? Cool..that sounds really cool writing the school paper. Uhhh, sure..**

 **bluefrosty27-Eh, things happen, heh, things happen!**


	14. Betrayed Once More

"Wh..what..?.." Jack breathed, as he carefully examined his now, slightly glowing hands.

"I...did not see that coming.." Jinx muttered, at the now, slightly glowing, Jack.

" _I don't think any of us did."_

Jack literally jumped 50 feet in the air in surprise, at hearing his dad's voice behind him, he yelped out a silent curse to himself, and reached the floor, his pale feet, gingerly padding on the cold ice.

"What are you doing here?"  
Chander looked at him strangely before regaining his posture, and spoke in a regal tone, " _Aiden has been healed by something that even_ I _do not know of..It is almost like, this person doesn't exist..it's strange.."_

Jack nodded curtly, feeling the wood of his staff gingerly, fidgeting under his father's stern gaze slightly.

"So.." Jack drawled, "What do I need to do..?"

A small smile graced, Chander's lips, his pale skin radiating warmth under the moonlight, " _I'm taking you to my Palace with me..Up on the moon. It seems like it is about time.._ "

He held out a hand, in gesture to, Jack, to take it, so they could begin their travels. Jack's eyes seemed to be glittering with curiosity, and excitement, and was about to grab the hand, before retracting.

"Hold on a sec," and with that, Jack skid his way to the two, April Fool's Twins, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So.."  
"Yeah, uh..Who was that?" Jinx demanded, Zephyr behind her looking curiously at the silver, and white man, who shined against the setting moon.

"Uhh..my dad?..And MiM.." Jack muttered meekly.

A color drained from, Jinx's face, fear radiating in her eyes, "W-what..?.." she whispered hoarsely.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" she snapped, and turned around to fetch her brother and be off, but he had different plans. The teen was currently sneaking his way over to, Chander, trying to get a better look at the man.

He reached out a shaking hand to tug on the man's snowy cloak, when, Chander spun around. Cold golden eyes took in the sight of the teen, before nodding to himself, and his eyes softening to a more, molten gold.

" _Yes?_ " Chander's soft voice spoke.

Zephyr said nothing, but averted his emerald eyes.

" _Ah..I see,"_ Chander said softly, eyeing the ever sewn stitching.

" _Come here child,"_ he beckoned the teen closer.

Cautiously, always keeping his eyes trained on any way of escape if necessary, always glancing back at his sister every so often, to assure himself, she wasn't leaving.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, asking what, Chander wanted in unspoken language.

With a swift, and gentle motion, Chander placed a finger at the corner of the stitching, and slowly, he began to drag his finger gingerly across the thick thread. Zephyr jerked backwards, but kept calm, at the warmth he felt with, Chander. The thread that was sewn, began to glow _very_ faintly. His finger reached the end of the thread, and he retracted it, and with a silent snap of his fingers, the thread began to unravel.

The thread began to fray, and continue to glow a, blue and white, until it was but a thin strand, not unlike hair. It was about to completely snap, and unravel, from small lips, when it began to glow again.

This time, red, and gold.

Chander's eyes narrowed, as he concentrated a tid bit more power into the string, the battle of red, and blue becoming more viscous than mandatory.

A dash or worry, and fear began to grow, on Zephyrs features, his eyes flashing in warning, and fear.

Chander noticing this, and not wanting to cause the teen any more unwanted pair, willingly gave up the battle of the threads, " _I apologize..I was not able to free you from your bonds..There was another force keeping my power from completing its will. One day, I shall free you from these bonds.."_

A frown tugged at, the teens lips, but he his it, with a polite-yet fake-smile, and stalked away, to hide away with his sister, going back into the shadows.

Chande sighed, another poor soul was lost, and in the shadows, needing the light to be shown to them. However, now was not the time to that, as he was going to bring, Jack along with him.

" _Are you ready, Jack?"_

"Huh?" Jack snapped out of his conversation with, Jinx, and nodded to his father, grasping his larger hand tightly, a small smile on his lips.

The words of why, Jinx was so terrified of, Chander, still lingering in his mind. He would never forget, what she spoke to him in the day.

Once, Jack's hand was connected to his, father's, lightly blinding him, blue and golden threads passing through his sight, almost like a reel.

"Whoa.." the teen mumbled to himself, lightly, like a child in an amusement park.

The threads faded away, in their place, a giant palace of what looked like, blue crystal. It gleamed in the light, the moon gave, from how near it was to the palace, moonstones etched, and carved into the walls, the accents of dark oak along the blue.

Jack stared in awe, his jaw looking unhinged at the magnificent palace.

"Dang.." Jack muttered.

A small smirk played on, Chander's lips, and stayed that was, until they entered the main room. His grin fell instantaneously, and an unreadable expression crossed his face, when he was his sister, sitting on one of the many snowy chairs.

" _Dawn?"_

His sister's face brightened almost much, but instantly fell, so quickly, that most wouldn't have noticed, turning into a solemn expression.

" **Chander!"** she sobbed, running to her brother, and embracing him tightly.

" _What 's wrong?"_

" **I-I..."** she stammered, but couldn't continue, as tears fell down her tan, soft cheeks.

" _It's alright..just tell me what's wrong,"_ Chander cooed, softly, to his sister.

She backed away, and brushed away her fiery hair, her familiar golden eyes glistening with tears, " **I..was thinking about..them..again.."**

A sad smile fell onto, Chander's face, as he draped his snowy cape around his sister-who didn't wear hers at the moment.

" _You shouldn't thing about them, Dawn. It will only cause pain, and suffering..We must let go of the past, and continue on you know."  
_ " **Y-yeah..you're right..I.."** she looked downcast, fidgeting with her fingers, " **I...thank you, brother..thank you.."**

Chander nodded, and scooped up his sister in an embrace, not noticing that she was missing her sunstone pendant.

Both siblings gasped each other tightly, Jack-who was sitting there the entire time-watched fondly, wishing he had a brotherly, or sisterly figure in his life. Sure he had a lot of friends, who meant a lot to him, but he never truly had a friend to lean on.

Well, except, Aiden. But he was out of the game at the moment, and moving to the dark side.

Now, Jack wasn't really paying attention to the two, siblings, of, Moon, and Sun, but he sure as heck noticed when, Dawn's golden eyes flashed dangerously.

Jack opened his mouth to protest something against her, when he saw, Dawn bring her arm back slightly, and with a devilish, cheshire grin, struck, a blade _straight through_ , Chander's waist.

The world froze. A scream tore into the silence, and the, Moon fell onto the floor, grasping at the blade that now struck him straight through in his waist, silver blood flowing fast, from the wound.

Jack choked, when he saw, Dawn crack her neck eerily, and stare at, Jack with an otherworldly look.

A small giggle escaped from her cherry red lips, her hair now fire on its own, her clothes erupting with flames, before she threw back her head, and gave an insane laugh.

The same golden eyes that, Jack had seen in the, Amazon gleamed at him dangerously, as the woman enclosed on him.

"Wh..why..?.." Jack choked out, at the woman who was supposed to be his aunt, and his father's sister.

" **Well** , someone **h** ad to **do i** t **!"** she shrieked in delight, a grin stretching so wide, it could have split her face in two, " **I hav** n't se **en y** o **u i** n **a whi** le, **Jack!** Ama **zon, am** I ri **ght?!"** her voice spoke like, it was mixed with another.

"What happened to you….?.."

" **I d** id **w** hat I h **ad to**!" she growled, and with a swift motion, pulled the blade from the stilling form, of, Chander, blood spurting from the wound. The man coughed, and hacked up a glob of silver blood, before spitting it out, a lay panting in pain, on the floor.

"No..no...Chan..der...da...d…" Jack whispered, pain in his eyes, his staff long but forgotten on the floor where he dropped it in all the commotion.

"Y **o** u **r** T **u** r **n**!" and she swung the bloodied blade at the paralyzed, Jack, swinging it at his chest, and lunging for the strike.

Jack yelled in terror, and without thinking, grabbed the sharp blade with his bare hand, stopping it short from his chest. Pain filled his left hand, and blue blood-because of his ice power-began to flood his hand, the hair-splitting blade kissing his hand.

Jack's breath hitched, as he focused his power on his hand, and told it to flow out. And it did so, freezing his hand, and the sword with it. Dawn yelled a cry of frustration and anger, and tried to pull the sword out of, Jack's-now bloodied-hand.

"H..how d-dare you!" Jack shrieked, but was kicked down by, the woman, who now held her feet on each hand, and held her legs in a motion, so that, Jack couldn't move his. He was immobilized.

"Y **ou cau** sed me **a lot** o **f troub** le **Fros** t! **Y** ou' **re** go **nna** pa **y!** " and she plunged the sword down, at, Jack's chest-who's arm were sustained.

But something grabbed, Dawn's hand, that held the sword, and yanked her back. There stood, Chander himself, his regal posture gone, now slouched, his hand holding the hole in his waist, a small smirk playing on his lips.

His moonstone pendant was hanging loose on his neck, but not quite off, like, Dawn's was.

" _So...you_ thought you could _pull one over my eyes,_ eh, _dear sister!?"_ he spat, his normally kind demeanor, long gone.

"And then _you go, and try_ to kill my _son!"_ he hissed, his golden eyes, flashing the same shade of danger that his sister did.

He was about to continue his assault, black particles beginning to surround him, when he saw, Jack cowering in the corner, cradling his torn hand.

Chander sighed slightly, before straightening his pendant, and standing as, straight as he could, with his wound, " _Leave. Now. And don't come back.. This is an order."_

A bright flash of light..then she was gone.

Chander glanced back at, Jack and rubbed his temples, heading into one of the many rooms to help, and get them both patched up, " _Jack, walk with me..there are some things, I must discuss with you.."_

Jack nodded quickly, and scampered up, "What was with the whole..you and her acting strange..thing?"

Chander sighed deeply, gazing at the sunstone pendant that now rested in his hand,

" _That..was the dark side of the sun and moon.."_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 **Disclaimer-I do _not_ own Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters~**

 ** _Okay, I think I'm okay now, things rolled by, I think this is going to be alright..writing's getting easier..phew..see you soon!~This won't be late again, I'm feeling better than ever now! Next chapter will be out in 3 days like normal..see you!_**

 **AyameKitsune-Here you go~**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Really? Thank you so much! And don't worry..this was just..like the worst writers block case I have _ever_ had before..But I'm back, so yay! SO stay tuned, cause I got some ideas from a friend!  
**

 **InsanityOwl-NEVER! Things are going to go down, and get really weird..so..just a warning! And yeah..he kind of is like, Jasdero, except he can't talk with the stitches..so ye..I won't, and I'll keep writing!**

 **bluefrosty27-Really? I feel proud now! Yeah, but I think I'm good now, and I'm feeling better-I will admit..I was kind of sick then as well, with a cold..so yeah..**


	15. Past

Chander hissed in pain as he continued to clutched the hole in his waist, waiting for his healing properties to take place.

"Are uh..you okay?..I mean, I know you want me to know all this stuff with the dark side and stuff, but you look really bad.." Jack trailed off slowly, still cradling his sliced open hand.

" _Yes, I am fine. I will slowly begin to heal. As the Moon,I have exceedingly quick healing properties. See?"_ Chander gestured towards the silver stained hole in his waist, that was slowly stitching itself together, slowly but surely.

"Wow..Do I get that?" Jack asked excitedly.

" _No."_

"Oh.."

" _Moving on. I will tell you about the dark side of the sun and moon, while we search for some bandages for your hand,"_ Chander uttered, taking a sharp turn, but clenching his teeth in pain, as the wound in his waist was still in pain, yes feeling better, but still hurting.

" _Well. To start off, my sister and I both have a dark side. Now, this dark side is the bad side that came with us, and for me, is the reason why there's the dark side of the moon, and why the moon gets smaller every night. But for, Dawn, it only shows when she would go through a solar, eclipse with me. But because she rarely ever showed her dark side, it started becoming more dominant. And even though I showed it many times, it also started to overwhelm me._

 _Because of that, I had to channel all our powers through pendants with the stones of the moon, and sun. But because we had suppressed our dark side so long, whenever the pendant comes off, our dark side instantly suppressed our light side.."_

"And what does this have to do with your sister?"  
" _As it currently is, it seems as if someone is out there, trying to get our dark side to suppress us. I think this has something to do with the man that turned, Aiden evil. And I have a bad feeling that this is all connected.."_

The two finally reached the room. Chander wanted. When the white door swung open, there was a simple bedroom that was mainly white, but with gold, and accents of blue.

The bed looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Which it hadn't. Chander didn't need to sleep of rest in general, the room was mainly for anesthetics.

They went into another room connecting to the bedroom, where, Chander pulled out a roll of gauze he always kept handy, in case he had any visitors that injured themselves.

He slowly started wrapped, Jack's hand, after washing away the blue blood, but there was interest sparking in his golden eyes.

"What?" Jack inquired, noticing the spark of interest.

" _Ah, it is just that you have colored blood. Only certain spirits have colored blood. It's a sign of power you know.."_

" ..hey, uh, dad?"

" _Yes?"_

"Have you seen, mom anywhere? Like, Seraphina?"

Chander seemed almost surprised at that statement, " _I was not aware she was gone..That is certainly not good, there is no one to control the seasons then.."_ he commented to himself for than to, Jack, worry lacing his words.

"Also..uh..I have a question..that I've been meaning to ask.." Jack licked his lips to moisten them, nervous at what his father to say to his question.

" _Yes?"_

""Uh..well..Who's this guy you keep talking about?.."

Chander nearly choked, losing the rest of his regained composure, still not fully himself after releasing part of his dark side to banish his sister-that and the wound that was healing.

After a few moments of tense silence, Chander sighed in defeat. He knew he'd have to tell, Jack sooner or later, he just wished it to be later, " _Very well.."_

Jack brightened up slightly, glad that he would finally figure out what this was about.

" _His name..is, Grimm.."_

At mention of the name, the air itself seemed to shuddered, and get a few degrees colder, but it wasn't the freezing type of cold, for, Jack could feel it himself.

" _He_ was _my cousin. But he was also, Death's brother. He was such a good child growing up, but something happened that caused him to..snap. Even, Death herself was disappointed, with her brother, as he had tried to overthrow us, and..You know what, I think i'll show you instead,_ " Chander changed his trail of thought, and nodded to himself, before placing his thumb and forefinger on, his son's forehead, projected his memory of, Grimm to the boy.

 _ **~~Memory~~**_

"Oi! Chander, c'mon! You gotta at least consider it!" a teen with black hair, and white stripes along it, yelped to his teen cousin, Chander.

"No, Grimm! I will _not_!" Chander growled, his voice was not the same as it way in the future as he was still in a young stage, and his powers not fully developed.

Grimm had deep green eyes, and red pupils that shined menacingly, but other than that, he just wore a plain dark green t-shirt, and black jeans, over black boots.

"Oh, _come_ _on!_ You have to consider it bro! Think of it, world control! No longer having to answer to those idiots! All we have to do is kill them, no biggie!"

At this, Chander stopped walking, and froze, a glare forming on his young golden eyes. He and, Dawn were the only ones of the protectors that had golden eyes, and it was because they were siblings.

Chander had stopped walking at this, before snapping back at, Grimm, "That's. It! This time, Grimm, you have gone _too far!_ I have to tell the others," he grumbled the last part.

Grimm's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing to slits, "You wouldn't dare.." he growled menacingly.

"Try me!"

With a yell, Grimm actually took his cousin's words to heart, and rushed the teen, shadowed blades forming in his hands at he ran. Chander not expecting this, was surprised, and tried to move back in time, but only resulted in his side being split open, silver blood with flecks of red pouring out.

"Ack! Grimm! How dare you attack your own kin!" Chander hissed, and formed his own white and golden blades in his hands, in a shielding position.

"You could have gone with me, Chander! After all those times I offered you that chance, but you turned your back on me! YOU WERE NEVER MY FAMILY! JUST DIE NOW!" Grimm shrieked, and ran at him. He was inches away from the frozen in shock, Chander, about to take the kill blow-as weapons from other protector spirits could kill one another-when time froze.

"GRIMM!" a powerful, and mature voice roared out.

"Ch-ch-ch-Chronos.." Grimm sucked in a deep breath, as a man with a young face, but silver eyes filled with wisdom, and age, thin white stubble covering his chin.

His silver eyes were burning with rage as he swept through the halls, his clocks everywhere, halting the time.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Chronos spoke with a deadly calm voice, that even the heavens would have shivered at.

There was fear and respect in, Grimm's eyes, but it eventually turned to anger, and betrayal, but mainly lust for power.

He began struggling, and trying to get out the time hold, Chander still frozen as well, relief in his eyes, but worry still marring at them.

"Grimm..You cannot escape this. Especially the fact that you nearly killed, the Moon. Chander.." his voice chilled, filling others with dread.

"In punishment, I must restrain you for a few years. This is quite the punishable offence.."

Grimm was getting angrier at the strongest of them all, Father Time. He was the eldest, and the most powerful, of the group. Green, red, and black particles began to circle around, Grimm, as he continued to struggle, and try to escape the grips of the man. He gathered up all his power and let it burst all at once, the power restarting time once more.

With a single lunge, Grimm coated his blade with all his power, and in a single lunge, he plunged his blade, straight through, Chronos's heart. Chronos's breath hitched in his throat, before a glob of once white and gold blood, now turned black, was spat out. His skin slowly turned black, and crumbled away into dust, the time stop coming to a halt, and time continuing like normal.

In shock, Chander crumbled to his knees, clawing at the ashes of, Chronos, before they too, dissolved into nothingness.

"No..no..no...NO!" he screamed in rage, and black and white power shot from him, impaling everything except, Grimm who was frozen in glee, that he had killed, Chronos.

A cheshire grin crossed, Grimm's features as he saw what he had done, fully registering.

"Yes..yes yes, YES,,, YE-" but was cut off, by a punch in the stomach throwing him completely back, and slamming him into the wall.

He saw, Chander standing there in complete rage, his eyes all black, with a single, iny as a dot golden pupil. Black was coming off of, Chander, his white hair turning silver, gray, then a pure midnight black.

"Ch-chander?"

"You.. _kill_ _ **ed**_ **him..** " Chander spoke, his voice small, in contrast to the amount of power he was wielding.

"U-uh.."  
"And now..You _**have**_ **to pay!"** a grin, so large it could split it face, crossed, Chanders features. He stalked closer to the crumbling, Grimm, and rose a now blackened, sword. He was about to plunge the blade down, and end it there, and now, but he halted when he heard his sister's voice.

"dA _ **w**_ **n**..?.." he muttered brokenly. His younger sister was behind him, tears souring down at the loss of, Chronos, but fizzling out as soon as they touched her fiery skin.

"I'm.. **s-s** orr- **y**!" he ground out, and lowered the blade back to his side, before turning to glare coldly at, Grimm.

" **For** your crimes _against the_ **protectors,** _you mu_ st be **ban** _ish_ ed!" he screamed, his voice mixed in three, before emitted from him greatly, blinding everyone, including the ones behind, Chander, including, Fate, Destiny, Mother Nature, Dawn, and Death, all witnessing the death of their beloved, Chronos. Not even, Death could have stopped it.

When the flash of light was gone, Chander was on the ground, unconscious, and Grimm.

 _Gone_.

.

..

...

 **Welp, there ya go! Backstory time~~**

 **AyameKitsune-Well, here's the chapter!**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Don't worry friend! I shan't! Aww, thank you! Have some pokey! *gives pokey* Heh..**

 **InsanityOwl-Yeah, quite true. And yeah, but Jasdero may be weird but..yeah that's all I got .-.**

 **lexi1220-Aww thank you! And did this chapter clear up everything? Also, DO YOUR HOMEWORK! IT IS IMPORTANT! And that's coming form me..heh..I always do homeworK before writing, or reading ;-; it's the struggle, but SOMEHOW! #THESTRUGGLE!**


	16. Another one gone

Chander lay, kneeling on the the floor, a broken look in his eyes, "Chronos.." he muttered under his breath. His breath ran out, as his once glowing golden eyes dimmed, and his eyes rolled back, his body falling lax in the floor.

"Brother!" Dawn screamed, and ran to her unconscious brother, rolling his lax head into her lap, "Brother?" she shook him, "Brother..?.."

Someone placed a hand on both of, Dawn's shoulder, which she snapped backwards, fire in her eyes, her hair sparking up in flames. She stared at, the twins known as, Fate, and his sister, Destiny.

Destiny squeezed her shoulder lightly, her ever distant eyes glazed over like her brothers, "Do not worry. He is alive. But Chronos is not." her voice soft, but curt, not a single emotion could be seen flowing through her molten silver eyes.

"It will be alright," Fate's voice was rough, with little emotion, his silver eyes the same as his sisters.

The flames died down from Dawn as she looked downcast, and caressed her brothers hair gently, just like a sister should, despite him being the older.

"Dang..he really did follow through on those threats," Death leaned against a wall, her pitch black hair falling over her eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Seraphina piped up, her voice small, still grieving for the loss of Father Time.

"Wait..who's going to manage time now?!" Dawn sounded panicked.

"How about the twin's," Death pointed at Destiny, and Fate.

"We cannot. We have to manage the future and past. We apologize." The two spoke in unison, their black and white striped hair forever flowing on the air.

"Then who's going to take care of time?"

"I will."

All heads looked down to, Dawn, where Chander lay, looking at them all, his eyes half lidded.

"Chander! You can't!"

He slowly sat up, and looked at the group, "I will manage time, and make sure it doesn't go out of order.."

"I'll do it too!" Dawn piped up, with confidence, spirit not wavering.

"No! I can't let you, Dawn!..I can't..I already lost them all. I won't lose you too." he muttered under his breath.

She glared heatedly at her brother, and grasped his arm tightly, strength radiating from her aura, "You're the Moon, I'm the Sun. Together, we can take care of time. Chander..please..let me help you."

A shadow crossed said man's face, as he weighed his options, his sister probably wasn't going to give up until she joined him. He sighed deeply, "Fine. We'll avenge you Chronos..I swear.." Chander mutter the last part under his breath.

"Then you two are now the rulers of Time. The Moon for night, and Sun for day. Together, you protect this world, and keep it from collapsing from within itself," the twins synchronized, a rare, small smile gracing both of their lips.

They all left, leaving the twins alone with each other, to contemplate on what only they could see.

"Should we tell them?" Destiny asked softly to her brother.

"You are not. Why should I?"

"Should they know, their entire future rest on one teens hands? Or should we keep it secret.."

"Keep it secret," a small smile on his lips, "And don't tell them about Grimm either."

And with that, the two of them left, Destiny, and Fate, and two masters of the Future, both bearing the weight of Time.

 ** _~Memory Over~_**

"So..You pretty much took over this "Chronos'" job with your sister, but now that she's gone..what'll happen?"

A shudder crossed, Chander, as he sighed deeply, " _I'm afraid Time with stop, and the seal against Grimm will weakened enough, that he can escape. And if Time breaks..then we are all doomed.."_ he spoke grimly.

Jack wrung his staff in his hands anxiously, evaluating everything he had just been told.

"What are you going to do then?"

" _There's nothing I can do. When we got the power of Time from the others to protect it, we also gained more power. And now, because she has lost her amulet, the magic has consumed her mind, and she will stop at nothing to bring back Grimm."  
_ "What about, Death then? Can't she do something?"

" _I..actually do not know. I haven't heard from her ever since she tried to keep, Aiden in the vault..Now that I think about it..I'm quite worried."_

"Maybe we can go and check on her?" Jack suggested.

" _Indeed. Come, we should check on her..Take my hand_ ," Chander held his hand out to his son, which the eternal teen took. A flash of light flashed in front of his eyes, before it faded, and he felt suddenly queasy.

Everything was..warm..In a word, and quite red, and black. The endless horizon before him was black, with accents of blood red.

"Wha.." Jack trailed off.

" _Follow me_. _Hurry, and don't stray from the path. Something doesn't feel right.."_ Chander murmured, before dashing off, Jack right behind him.

They burst through a pair of bolted doors, but Chander froze, his blood running cold, Jack gagging slightly to himself.

Death was strung on a wall, her arms and legs all bolted to a wheel, her entire body upside down. Her once shadowy cloak was torn, and bloody, her skin cut, and bruised, her blood red eyes, dimmed and half lidded. Her skin was bloody, and mangled, her lip bust.

" _My God.."_ Chander stuttered, before dashing to, Death's side, and releasing her to the floor.

" _Death? Death!?"_ he shook her, " _Morana! Please answer me!"_ he cried, so desperate, he used her old name, before she was, Death.

Her lips parted slightly, " _ **H..e..s B...a...c..k**_ **.."** and her eyes closed, her heart beat stilling, soul leaving the capsule.

" _No.._ " Chander breathed, " _ **NO!"**_ He screamed, a dark aura shrouding his figure, black and silver flames licking out from him, burning everything in reach. Jack tried to escape the flames, but one kissed his skin, burning the flesh.

The fire wrapped his skin, and a familiar burning sensation filled his senses. His mind traveling back to the Amazon on _that_ day.

 _Seraphina stared into the distance, after commanding her plants to take her son, and protect him with their lives. Scenes of when dear, Chronos died flashed before her eyes, water filling her eyes._

 _She clenched her fists, and looked into the sky, silently commanding the winds to look out for her son, and watch over him._

 _She looked back at the dome of vines, then back to the blood red sunset, the scenes of, Grimm flashing to her. With a sigh, she flicked her fingers, a flame licking it, wielding at her command._

" _I'm sorry.." she whispered, and lit the nearest leaf on fire, her mortal body disappearing with the next gust of wind, leaves flying up. Not wanting to see when the fire from her own hands, burnt down her dear home.._

 _..But this world was about to erupt in chaos. And this was the next step.._

He snapped out of the vision feeling ice in his cheeks at what he had just seen, and turned to his arm, that was burning. Finally feeling the burn, he screamed in pain, cradling his wrist carefully.

At his son's cry, Chander snapped up, his rage subsiding, the aura shrinking, not wanting to cause unwanted pair. A shadow crossing his face, he grew silent, standing up lightly, and gazing down at, Death in sorrow.

With a flick of his wrist, her body turned to ash, before disintegrating into thin air, and flowing away into the depths of the Underworld.

" _Another one gon_ _ **e**_.." Chander muttered, fists clenching, " _How many does he plan to kill before he show himsel_ _ **f**_ _..?"_

" _How many more will die as this Demons merc_ _ **y**_ _..?.."_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 **PLEASE READ~VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay, so I'm moving, and am going to be for today, and possibly 2 days after today. BUT, the problem is, once I get to my new apartment, we won't have WiFi, so I don't know when we're going to get it again, but this weekend is going to be very stressful, and because of the lack of WiFi, I may not be able to update, but I will try to, do, I'll either not be able to update until I get WiFi, or my apartment will get WiFi quick, and my mom will figure it out or I will find somewhere to write the chapter, but I just wanted to let you all know. Thank you for sticking with this, and I'll try to update when I can! See you then I guess!~**

 **Merlia W-Yep..wow.**

 **AyameKitsune-Well, here ya go!**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-TAKE COVER! *hides in bunker* We good? Kay! And, sure, when I have time, I'll definitely check those anime's out! Yum! I've been needing candy lately..; ;**

 **InsanityOwl-Nuuu~ I still care about chu! And I shall love to have our chats!~~~Heh, yeah indeed. Well, maybe I'll think of a reason for him or something..maybe..ALL THE EXCITEDNESS~!**

 **lexi1220-Okay good! And thank's so much! I'm so happeh you like this story! Oh..well that's a horrible amount to have, geez. But I know how you feel *sigh*Well, one day, you'll get better an writing, just keep practicing! Till next time~**


	17. Too Many Gone

The two stood there, staring at the scorched spot where Death once laid, her body only an empty shell, her soul left. She was now nothing but dust in the cosmos.

For once, Chander lost his composition as he fell to his knees, small silvery tears shedding on his cheeks.

Jack was in a corner, trying to make sense of this all-why was everyone dying, or the very least..disappearing.

From what his dad told him, Chronos was the first, then Seraphina disappeared, after her, Dawn was consumed by power..and now..Death.

There had to be a pattern, and from what Jack gathered, there was only, Chander, Fate, and Destiny left. And that wasn't good, it was like Grimm was targeting the ones..

Wait..

"I know why.." the teen breathed, everything finally making sense.

" _W..what?"_

"I know what he's doing!" Jack practically shouted, now understanding everything, "He's targeting all of these..protectors, guardians or whatever you call them! First Chronos-the Protector of Time, next Mother Nature-The Protector of Nature, then Dawn-Protector of the Sun, and now Death-Protector of death itself and the underworld! I see it now!" he had a mad smile on his lips.

"I understand! Now he's going to try and find the last three, you," he gestured to his father, "and these, Destiny, and Fate twins! He's trying to set the world out of balance!" ice was spreading out from Jack's feet.

Chander had a cold, and hard look on his face that looked like it was the coldness of the moon itself. He stood up, with a mad gleam in his golden eyes, a predatory grin spread on his lips-completely unlike himself, before he marched straight out of Death's palace.

A completely dark aura shrouded him, his golden eyes nearly losing the pupil, and all the white.

" _He thinks_ _ **h**_ _e can do_ _ **th**_ _at!? Eh!?"_ his voice was dangerous, and cold, but Jack could detect the wavering in it. He could tell the loss of his family was getting to him.

Doing the only thing he could of, he ran at his father, pushing straight through the dark aura, and wrapping his arms around his father's waist.

"I know you're mad..but please don't do this.." Jack whispered, "It's what he wants..Don't lose yourself to this madness..please dad."

Chander was about to push this boy off him, as he was to far gone to recognize the voice of his son. But what made him stop in his tracks was the feeling of cold on his back-

The frozen tears of his son.

His pupils were no longer small dots, and the gold receded from the white, his eyes closing slightly. His arms fell lax, near his sides, a sigh passing through his parted lips.

His skin was paler than usual, as his outburst had taken a lot out of him.

" _Thank you Jack..I cannot always control my emotions.."_

Jack just nodded into his father's back, and continued to hold him tight.

" _Jack..?..are you okay?"_

"Don't leave like mom did..please.."

Chander felt his cold heart break at his son's broken words, he gave a hidden nod, and parted from his son.

A small smile graced the teens lips, the frost covering his hair becoming crisper in the owner of this power's joy.

This smile fell instantly when something slammed, Chander against the wall, a tan hand holding his throat.

"Aiden!" Jack growled, holding his staff at the ready.

"Ah ah ah Jacky boy! Wouldn't want yer old man havin' a short life, do ya?" a different..almost deeper voice came from Aiden's mouth, there was now more purple swirls on his face, violet flecks in his orange eyes.

He was holding the weakened Chander by the throat against the wall.

"What happened to you..?.." Jack whispered, his icy blue eyes narrowing.

"I just became stronger! My dear master gave me this power~"

"This is wrong! This isn't you! Why!?" Jack shouted.

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't was Raina would have wanted!"  
Aiden's pupils shrunk, the purple fading away slightly, before he began to growl, "How do you know about her..?.."

"Tell me!"

Jack just stood there, emotionlessly, "She would have wanted you to be happy Aiden! She would have wanted it!"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, power radiating around him, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"I know enough to know she wasn't like this-she wouldn't want this Aiden! DON'T YOU SEE THAT!" Jack was now screaming at the fire spirit.

Aiden's breathes came out in pants, before the purple in his eyes grew, a hint of green, and he swiped against Chander's throat causing him to disappear.

"This is what happens when you cross me Frost," a completely different voice spoke from Aiden, one of his eyes his normal fiery orange, the other a pitch black, a purple and green dot.

A scream echoed out from the air, and it was the man who Jack called fathers' scream. Rage burned in the teens eyes.

"How dare you.."

The fire teen smirked and started to fade.

"How..dare you.."

Aiden was gone by then.

"How...dare..you.

He looked into the fiery pits of Hell itself.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Ice erupted from his feet, spreading around the entire kingdom of Hell, ignoring even the lava, freezing it over. It spread in seconds, so cold, one touch could kill, deadly spikes sprouting from all sides. His eyes shone in madness, and destruction, watching as Hell was being iced. In a burst of power, he was gone, back into the real world with his own magic.

Hell had literally..Frozen over.

 **At the Warren**

"What the bloody hell is this thing!?" Bunnymund shouted to his nearby friends, dodging the fire that zoomed past him.

" _ **HAHA! YOU THINK YOU FOOLISH GUARDIANS CAN STOP HIM! HE IS ALREADY BACK AND READY TO KILL YOU ALL!"**_

"Where's Chander? He should be the one to stop his own sister!" Tooth shouted back, zooming back and forth, dodging the fire that was erupting all over the once colorful-now scorched-Warren.

"And where's Frostbite and the others when you need 'em?" Bunny scoffed, trying to throw one of his boomerangs at Dawn, but it was burnt to a crisp the moment it was in the near vicinity.

" _ **I think I'll start with Bunny-boy over here! The last of the Pookan race!"**_ she laughed bitterly.

" _ **It's too bad that Kozmotis fellow isn't here to watch the last one of the Pookan race he killed off, die,"**_ she seemingly whined, but swooped in closer.

"You called?" black sand shot out from the shadows, and curled around the Sun's limbs. The woman just laughed, her pure golden eyes radiating insanity.

" _ **You really think you can stop the sun you fool! You should have stayed in the shadows where you belong!"**_ she screamed a laugh, teeth growing to spike as her power continued to consume her. Her hair was just pure fire, her clothes already in shreds from the raw power.

She swooped down, and grabbed Koz's neck, letting the flesh burn underneath her palm, " _ **NOW DIE!"**_

"How about you die instead." a cold, and unwavering voice whispered out onto the battlefield. In a flurry of pure, concentrated ice-not even snow-Jack appeared, not even failing his voice once. He eerily stepped out of the ice, a cold, and hard look in his eyes, that flowed with unimaginable rage, but was not shown.

"Jack?.." Koz rasped out.

" _ **One more step closer brat, and he dies~"**_ she giggled, letting the flames lick further up the man's flesh.

Jack said nothing, a dark aura-not unlike his father's-swirled around him, flecks of silver and gold melded into his icy blue eyes. He continued to walk towards her, his staff discarded on the floor somewhere.

There was a dead look in his eyes, as he went closer. Dawn tried to close her fist, and snap the man's neck, but her hand wouldn't move..it was frozen.

" _ **What the hell!?"**_ Dawn screamed, trying to make her flames reach out but..

She was extinguished.

" _You_ made my life a living hell. So now I return the **fa** _ **vo**_ **r**." he stated curtly, and simply, and Dawn's legs began to freeze up.

" _ **No..nononono!"**_ she began to get frantic, trying to rip free, but her power was..gone..or blocked somehow.

She reached out her other arm to try and cause more damage to make Jack leave, but right as soon as it was up, the ethereal teen grabbed it, and in a fluid motion.

Snapped it.

Her scream echoed out into the Warren. Without mercy, Jack made the ice grow faster, until her whole body was completely frozen, her head the only thing left.

The power in her body screamed, as it tried to leave its vessel, and be free, but it was soon gone, taken, contained with the amulet Jack not held in his hand, that held the sun stone.

" **Plea** se….sa **ve** ….m **y** bro **the** r-" she whispered, the power faded, her mortality coming back.

As the ice continued, Dawn's fiery red hair hair slowly died blonde, her red eyes faded to an auburn, the fire on her skin died down. A small smile graced her lips.

She whispered to Jack in a broken voice.

"Thank You."

And once fully frozen, she shattered, the ice melting, her body dissolving into dust, now she was just a normal mortal, the Protector of the Sun, was not gone.

2 remained free, and at full power. Fate and Destiny, the twins.

The blue light faded away, and Jack collapsed to the floor, his power waning from the mass expulsion of it.

Koz had been released, and was rubbing at his neck, now ran at his grandson.

"Oh Jack.." he murmured, gathering up the boy into his arms. Just having the boy of ice in his arms soothed his neck, but he didn't care. His daughter was gone, and he wasn't about to lose his grandson.

Never..Never again.

He lost them once, but never again..

"What was that?" Bunny breathed, in exasperation.

"That was the power of the son of the Moon. Son of Mother Nature. Nephew of the Sun. And moreover..One of the most powerful beings to exists.."

.

..

...

 **I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! Heck is goin' down mate! IT'S GOIN' DOWN! Well, the WIFI is now installed, so I can write again for you all! The new chapter will be our in a about 2-3 days! See you then~**

 **AyameKitsune-Well, now I'm back, so yay, new chapter~  
**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-Hold on~ Holdon~ Hodor~ Bruh, bruh, do you underestimate the power of Nyx? I SHALL DO WHAT I DO BEST~ *gives IDFC new chapter, and pocky, and a hug, and a promise for maybe some torture next chapter* We cool bro? :3 Oh yeah, and I moved into an apartment!  
**

 **InsanityOwl-Yay!~True, true. Thank chu! Glad you like the twins I make, these two were kinda fun to make. Eh, not really, but I do have a plan for him!**

 **Ltowls-Don't worry, here you are, a new chapter!**


	18. The End is Near

"Oh dear, what could have caused this to happen to Jack?.." Koz mumbled to himself, watching over his grandson's even breathes. Frost blowing around him with every inhale and exhale.

"I don't know..but it doesn't seem good. I think there's something going on here more than we know," Tooth muttered, a thoughtful look on her face.

"We should take him inside.."

Tooth and Bunny nodded curtly, before putting their guard up, both still partially

trying to comprehend what had happened.

Jack had actually..Frozen the sun.

Once in an open field of the Warren, Koz laid Jack on the ground of lush and green grass.

"We should talk about this elsewhere.."

"Agreed.."

 _ **In Jack's Mind~**_

" _Hello?" everything was dark, and he was at the same place where he had died. There was a long dark green field, with a pond in the middle, and a tree resting near the pond. This place tugged at Jack's heart, as he skidded in the air towards it._

 _He flew up to the tree-yet without Wind-and sat upon it, looking up into the stars._

" _This is a nice place.."_ _he muttered to himself, his snowy white hair falling over a smirk._

 _That's when everything cracked, like glass..and shattered. Revealing the same setting, yet the ground was stained red with blood, the tree burned and the ice..all melted, the water pitch black. The moon high in the sky was blood red, bathing the pond in red._

 _Jack's snowy hair was a pitch black and red, his eyes deep purple, with flecks of gold, his once clean blue hoodie-torn and bloodied._

 _His staff was nowhere to be seen._

" _What is this!?" he screeched._

" _ **This is what will happen if you fail Jack,"**_ _two voices said in unison._

" _Who's there!?"_

" _ **Just us."**_

 _The two twins from Chander's memory were now in front of him but..upside down? They were both dangling from something unknown, invisible in the sky. Getting a good look at them both, he saw how both of their hairs-Destiny's long, and Fate's short-were a mixture of black and white. Their eyes a molten silver, with an assortment of every color in each eyes._

 _But what scared him the most was the singular golden eye on each forehead, in contrast to the silver._

" _What the hell!?"_

" _ **Do not fear child. We are only here to warn you. For like the others, it is as well, time for us to disappear. But before our time comes, there is something we would like to ask you,"**_ _Destiny's cold eyes softened slightly as she spoke._

" _What do you want?"_

" _ **You must find Chander again. Save him, and he will know what to do. But in the end Jack..It all must go..Tsal Eht Eb Tsum Uoy."**_ _Fate murmured cryptically._

" _What do you mean? What does that mean? What am I supposed to do!?" Jack cried, not understanding._

" _ **Just know Jack..the only thing to cancel out Fire..is Rain..**_ "

" _What! Please, I don't..understand.." Jack fell to the floor, but his hair bleed white, his eyes drowning in blue._

 _For the first time in a millennium..Destiny smiled. She had not done that since her closest..friend..-other than her brother- Chronos died._

 _And for the first time in so much time..The two siblings embraced, their jobs at Fate and Destiny were coming to an End._

" _ **It's up**_ _to you_ Jack." _the two spoke, their hair bleeding to brown, their eyes fading to hazel, their skin tanning, for the first time...in their entire lives.. ._

 _They Cried._

 _And then there was one. Chander was the last Protector left..One of the strongest ones left, the Moon was all that was left._

 _But then Jack remembered..The blood red moon..What did it mean? And what the twins said to him..The only thing that can cancel out Fire..Is Rain.._

 _What did it mean!?_

 _But there was one thing he knew..he had to get his father back._

 _The sky around him cracked like a screen, and shattered, light flooding into his view, blinding him._

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Electric blue eyes cracked open, and Jack took in the sight of the bright Warren. He shot up almost immediately, and looked around, to see the Big 4 and Koz gathered together talking.

Taking a deep breath, he shakily stood up, regaining his senses, and using Wind as a crutch, he raced as fast as he could to the five.

"Jack!" the five cried in unison, as the teens grandfather rushed to his aid.

"We..we have to go.."

"Jack? What's going on?"

"I need your help.." Jack took a deep breath and readied for what he had to say, "It is nearing time to fight..and we need to save dad-err Chander."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They're all dead, or gone. It's our turn to help, and stop Aiden and Grimm."  
Koz visibly paled, "I never though I would have to head that name again," he whispered, shuddering, "I guess he really is back then." he spoke grimly, and faced the other Guardians.

"This is a serious matter. Grimm is back, and now the entire universe in in danger. We must stop him at all costs. I am leaving this to you Jack..command us as you will."

Jack had a sad face on, emotions whirling in his eyes, all these years had truly changed him, but he was still the same old Jack. Just some ridiculous new savior of some kind to stop the man named Grimm.

"Then we use your shadows to travel Koz. And we hurry."

The man nodded curtly, and gestured for the group to bundle together, so he could transport them all.

"This is going to be a stretch, but I think the shadows know where Chander is now. It will drain me greatly, but it is worth it."

Shadows began to engulf the six, swirling around them until all they could see was black. Black hands grabbed them, and held them down, the world spinning around, light being drained out.

"What is this?!" Jack yelped.

Koz just smirked, "This. Is the shadows."

Everything felt weightless, until the ground came rushing back at them, falling at an ungodly speed.

"WIND!" Jack screamed, and the five slowed the descent of the group, until they landed soft as a feather.

There stood in a pure black room with stars covering the walls was Chander, chains on his legs and wrists, holding him to the ground.

His eyes were a pure white, staring unseeingly into the sky, white wisps coming out of him, and flowing into the black. His skin a deathly pale.

Jack looked up, and saw the white wisps being being collected in a vial in the sky. With a small growl, he shot up into the air, and with a flick of his wrist, the bottle shattered, and the light flowed back into the man.

He gasped for air, his soul finally settling, his eyes returning back to their original state.

"Wha.." his voice was weak, and without its normal powerful tone, his limbs lax, as he tried to stand up, but fell over, only for Jack to catch him.

"C'mon," he murmured, "Let's get you out of here."

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice cackled as the door creaked open.

All heads turned towards the door, to see Aiden-this time his hair was covered in purple streaks.

"Aiden.." Jack growled, shifting his father towards the Guardians, where Tooth snatching him, and flew him up to assess his damages.

"Ah, Jack. Mighty fine seeing you here.. But why did you free Moon? He was supposed to complete the sacrifices to bring back my dear master," his possessed voice laughed dryly, no real soul.

"This isn't you Aiden. Stop and I won't hurt you," Jack was deathly calm, like there was something within him stirring. He felt power of others flow through his veins, but kept it at a stand still.

"Tut tut..This isn't what supposed to happen," Aiden tutted, and his eyes narrowed to slits, "But at least I can avenge my love now. I get to serve my master, and avenge my love," he sighed dreamily, but a shadow of defense hovering over him in case of an attack.

"Aiden! Stop this!" Chander weakly yelled from across the room.

"Shut it old man! All I need is to kill you, and my job will be over!" Aiden sneered.

"We will not let that happen," North growled, his old, and timeless magic taught to him by Ombric was flowing in his veins, through his twin sabers.

"My my, Ombric did teach you well. But not well enough.."

Rage filling the normally calm ancient creature of Dreams, he sent sand flowing from all sides to show his anger, Tooth brandishing her blade, Bunny fingering some age old chocolate that he had saved for this moment back in his time of the Dark Ages.

"Bring it Sparky," Bunny growled.

"Is shall. But first," in an instant, Aiden was running at Jack, his arms twisted into blades that were ready to kill.

Not being able to see it in time, Jack prepared to stop the blade, but it was plunged at him to late. It headed straight for his heart, but a body got in the way.

"Eh?"

The world froze, Jack stared at the dead body now slouching in front of him.

"No.."

His slid down further, silver blood spilling out.

"Jack.." he whispered.

"Save them.."

"Bring Raid forth to quench the Fire.."  
"Reunite the lost love.."

"Please...don't die..You can't!" Jack cried, falling to his knees.

He smiled sadly, his mask breaking as tears slid down his face, "I..never got to tell..Morana I fell in love with her..I never got to see Dawn give me a genuine smile..I never-" he coughed more blood up.

"Got to tell cousin..I was..proud..of him..and..I..will always..love..him..no matter how he..was..I will always..love..my..family..even.. _him_.."

His head lolled back, and the Moon-

Was truly dead.

All the Protectors of this world were dead..no one left to defend except one boy. One boy who would end it all.

"No.." Jack whispered brokenly, as he gazed upon a frozen Aiden.

"You..lost..the one..you loved.." he murmured, reminiscing of his own lost love.

And then.

He laughed.

He began to laugh insanely, throwing his head back in full laughs.

"Now you know Jack. You will be the one to die, because once I enact the ritual, my dear Master Grimm will return.

Jack was frozen solid, not even tears ran down his cheeks. He stood up, deathly calm, and looked the the red and purple, corrupt teen that was once his friend.

"The only thing to extinguish Fire..is Rain.."

"Eh?"

"Fire..and Rain.."

"What the hell are you talking about Frost?"  
"Water.." he murmured, and his normally icy blue eyes turned like water, will flecks of silver, as a blue and silver aura surrounded him.

"Fire..Water.."  
"What the hell!?"

"Fir _e_..a _n_ d..W _a_ t _e_ r.." Jack stepped closer, power of eight flowing through his veins.

A blue light rained down like water falling from the sky, and blinding everything. When it returned, stood a young woman with silky black hair, and watery blue eyes. A silver and blue dress flowing at her figure, light sandals adorned her feel.

Aiden's eyes widened at this.

"Why..Aiden?" her voice was like water rippling against a pond.

"What game are you playing at Frost.."

"Tell me..why?.." he cried softly, small tears threatening to fall, "Why must you kill..for my sake my love.."  
"R-Raina..please..no.." the fire teen shook his head, trying to rid his mind.

'Raina' stepped closer to him, the nose of twinkling at every foot step.

"Why did you kill them all for me my love?"  
Fear was in Aiden's eyes, "B-because..because I have to a-avenge you.."

Tears started to pour from her pale cheeks , "I'm sorry.." he whispered.

"For what?"

"This.."

And she kissed him.

He tensed, but relaxed into it, passionately kissing his one true love, holding her like he wanted to for so long, after missing her for all these hundreds of years.

She grabbed embraced him, deepening the kiss, but tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She moved her hands away from his back, and from it, deadly, sharp points grew from them.

' _I'm sorry"_

' _My love"_

And with that.

She thrust the spikes through them both, killing both lovers to end a war.

His eyes widened as his breath hitched as he looked to her, they both parted, the spike through both chests and pointing out the other end.

He felt his life leave his body, and they both fell lax.

"Why.." he whispered, the purple fading from his hair, body, and eyes, showing the old Aiden, Raina had fallen in love with.

"Now we can be together in death.." she whispered back, tears glistening for the first time..in Aiden's eyes, the heat fading away from his body, his hair fading to a more humane look.

"Thank you..For freeing me from my bond of him.."

They connected foreheads, both eyes closing rapidly, a small, broken smile gracing both lips, as they embraced for one last time.

" _Thank you._ "

And both burst, Aiden into fire, and Raina into little drops of water. But both entwined with each other, as they faded from existence.

Two lovers dead. The battle ended.

But the War-

Was not yet over.

As something stirred deep in the darkness.

Green and Red eyes appeared in the darkness.

 **" _The time of End has come_**

 **" _All..with Fall."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Just gonna say, the final chapter is coming up. Very Soon..And the War will soon be over.._**

 ** _Disclaimer-I do not own RotG, just my own characters~_**

 **AyameKitsune-Thank's so much..Here's we go..The End is Near my friend..Very Near..**

 **Merlia W. -Actually..that's pretty close to what _is_ happening..Beware. The End is near..**

 **Rose-Oh my gosh, that means so much! Well..stuff had to happen Rose..so ye..*pats on back* And unfortunately..the End is Near..**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC-I sowwy..But yay! Yay! And blame people and their jobs..Ye..but unfortunately, this chapter is coming to an end..The End is Near..**

 **InsanityOwl-Aww I know! Yes. Yes he did..a little. Yeah, I know right!? But sadly my dear friend..The End is Near. And No One is Safe..**


	19. Under The Moon

Jack stared to the ground, his eyes lowered as he stared at the spot the couple once was.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to the ground, clenching his fist.

" _ **Well well well…"**_ a dark voice rang out, echoing through the halls, filling the few with chills.

A dark shadow filled the room, the darkness was thick , and suffocating, covering all the people.

" _ **Oh dear, oh dear. What do we have here?"**_ the voice chuckled, and a figure formed in the darkness.

Icy blue eyes narrowed at the figure, a low growl emitting from Jack's throat.

He heard female gasp in the background, "Eyes like poison, hair like the night..." she cut herself off.  
"Grimm." Jack finished her thoughts, clutching his staff, blue light slicing through the light like a knife. A solemn look on his face, grim with scowl that didn't fit quite correctly.

" _ **So you're the one who's helped me come back...am I right?"**_

"No way!" the teen denied instantly, "I was the one who tried to stop you! And right now. There's nothing that can keep me from destroying you here and now!"

The black figure with bright green eyes that gleamed in wickedness stepped out of the blackness that covered like a sheet. His black hair was now well long, and help in a ponytail at the nap of his neck-dark bangs sticking out-his skin sickly pale, as it had not seen the sun in many a millennium.

" _ **You summoned?"**_ he laughed in a joking tone, green power gathering at his hands, with wisps of red flowing through them. He was quite a bit taller than the teen, and far more muscular.

"You better leave right now. You're outnumbered anyway," Jack said, smirking, gesturing to the five beside him.

" _ **Oh well then,"**_ he sneered, " _ **I can take care of them all,"**_ he snapped his fingers once and thousands of grey skinned beings in black armor appeared by his side,their eyes blood red, " _ **Like this!"**_

"Oi. Frost, you think you got this fool?" Bunny nudged the teen, a fond look in his eyes adding to the determination on top of that, a hint of fear.

"Hey Rabbit. I can _feel your fear_ ," Koz said, a smirk plastered on his face, his voice velvety like Pitch's was, with the fearlings.

"We've got your back Jack. Do not be afraid," North clamped a giant hand on the teen's shoulder, a fond smile on his lips.

Sandy just gave the boy a small hug, before nodding his head with utmost respect, a small smile on his lips.

"See you soon Jack," Tooth said, smiling weakly.

"But what if this is goodbye?" Jack whispered looking into the fairy's bright eyes, filled with fire.

She embraced him tightly, warm tears flowing down her cheeks slightly wetting her feathers, "Never say goodbye. Just say.."

"See you soon," Koz finished her words, slinging an arm over his grandson's shoulders, "Bet you I can kill more of these things than you," he teased.

A grin broke out on the snowy teens face, "Deal. Extra points for whoever can get a hit on sad sack over there," he pointed his thumb at Grimm who comically fell to the ground.

" _ **Brat.."**_ Grimm muttered to himself, getting ready to feel extremely pleased when he finally killed Frost.

"Deal. When we get back, we can go find Seraphina, wherever she went and stay home together."

"Nice," Jack murmured to himself, and hugged his grandfather, before kicking him in the gut, knocking him to the floor.

"Oi! What was that for!?"  
" _That_ was revenge for when you pushed me into the ravine. And since we may not live through this-"

" _ **Okay, so, can we just cut the pleasantries. I want to fight now, and well.."**_ he drawled, " _ **You're taking way too long! God!"**_

"Okay then, I'll go ahead and destroy you now," Jack deadpanned, and poised his staff directly at the man.

A blast of blue power shot at him, but all Grimm did was hold out his palm and absorb the power, before shooting it back at him.

"What the hell!?" Jack yelped, and jumped up with Wind as his aid, blocking the ice.

" _ **What's wrong Frost? Ice not workin'?"**_

"What did you do?"

Grimm just shrugged, and jumped upwards, in a length that wasn't humanly possible. Green light covered the entire ceiling in the form of dots, little red ones here and there.

" _ **Star Strike is the first step…"**_ Grimm whispered focusing at the ceiling, directing his power towards it, then making it strengthen.

" _ **Fall..**_ " he groaned, " _ **Fall!"**_ he commanded, and forced his power to fall on the teen. He was a little rusty in magic use, as he hadn't used his power in a long while.

The lights fell from the sky like shooting stars, scorching everything, as the dark soldiers began to rush at the five.

Koz's skin began to glow, as shadows emersed from his skin, turning a golden color, with black accents. The armor like plating covered his entire body, however, there was no helmet covering his gleaming skin that now had a small grey tint from the use of the shadows.

Two silver blades formed in his palms with black hilts, his eclipse eyes gaining what looked like veins of black stretching across his eyes.

"Kozmotis!" North bellowed, "You cannot use that much power! It's too much for your mortal body to hold!"

"He's right," Tooth piped in, "Maybe as Pitch with the fearlings you could have, but now, there's too much strain on your body!"

Koz just ignored them as the dark warriors rushed at them, the man's eyes turning dark, a soft smile on his lips, "For Jack. Anything." and he took off, slashing at any dark warriors that came near him, a crazed gleam in his eyes, a feral grin on his lips.

"I guess if we're going all out…" Bunny trailed off, and popped a peculiar brown candy in his mouth, before he felt power in his veins-power from when the world was still egg shaped.

Sandy sighed silently to himself, and let his waves of sand off of him, his power flowing off in giant clumps-taking out anything around him.

 _I trust you with this Jack..do well.._

Tooth recalled all the power she had back in the days of Ombric, and cracked her head, the power flowing through her two blades she still had.

North cracked his knuckled, summoning the power from his old mentor, watching as Jack glowed slightly, remembering the days with Nightlight, and Katherine. A sad smile poured onto his lips as he bid farewell to this long overdue world.

"Let's do this," Jack chuckled, a smirk plastered on his face, as the six took off completely.

" _ **So, you ready to fight for real now?"**_

"Mm," the teen hummed as he started to sprint, he jumped up, and with a boost with his stiff as he let it go, he gathered power on his fist, and shot down at Grimm.

A punch on Grimm's face later, the man just smirked and spit a glob of black blood out, " _ **Nice shot kid,"**_ he chuckled, and went for a kick at his side.

Jack bent his knees and slid across the floor, missing the kick just by inches, before standing up, only for Grimm to swing his legs and trip the teen.

Grimm slammed his hands down on the ground, and green and red cracks spread out across the ground, cracking it.

" _ **I wonder if you could freeze hell?..Care to go and try!"**_ Grimm opened a floor to the underworld.

But the portal closed almost immediately, "Already done."

Grimm narrowed his eyes into slits at Jack-the one being that could rival his power.

But he had a plan.

His lips parted slightly, sharp teeth visible as his lips stretched into a cheshire grin, " _ **You're too late though. Time has already been stopped. The Sun and Moon are destroys, as well as Destiny, Fate-the Earth is as good as gone without Mother Nature, Death is gone, so there will be lost souls with no peace. This world is mine to destroy!"**_

"Not yet it's not! I'm still here, and so are the guardians! We will continue to protect this world-children and adults all the same! We will continue to fight, and never stop, and lose to the likes of you! EVEN IF IT COSTS US OUR LIFE! WE WILL KEEP ON FIGHTING!"  
"AYE!" was heard throughout the commotion of battle, from five different lips.

"So I suggest you yield," and he pointed his staff at a fuming Grimm.

There was no amusement, or even a single positive emotion flowing through Grimm's green and red eyes-just pure, and utter hatred.

" _ **You know what. I think i'll kill you now. That'll be fun,**_ " the dark spirit ground out, and flung himself at Jack, a ball of dark power gathered in his palm, heading towards the icy teen.

With Grimm's speed, Jack didn't see the ball in time, as it smacked him in the chest, knocking the air out of him, gaining a giant-to be-bruise in the process.

With a grunt of battle, Jack swung his leg at the man, but he just avoided it-as Jack was slower with the pain in his stomach. Jack swung for a hit on the man's face, on either side-but he just dodged every single one with practiced ease.

With as single kick-pronounced with a cackle-Jack was on the floor by his back, panting heavily.

" _ **You can't beat me you know. It's fact, and you're living in a world of fiction. "**_

"That may...be-" he groaned in pain, "but I can still try!"

With that, the teen jumped up in speed that was not his own, and kicked the dark spirit in the chest, knocking him backwards. With a growl, Grimm crawled on his knees, and faded into the ground.

An unheard whisper echoed through the room.

 _ **If I can't kill you..I'll do the others..**_

Jack's head snapped up, and began to whip his head around the room, trying to find his family. He heard a female shriek, and his heart stopped-he knew that yell, he knew it anywhere.

His blood ran cold when he heard another-this time a growl that died off. He knew which was which, but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen to the spot. His blood was frozen in his veins, his heart pounding against his chest, blood rushing to his ears-drowning everything out.

He was stuck to the spot, if anyone tried to kill him in this moment...they very well could have, and wouldn't even break a sweat. Another yell this time-this one gruff, thick with emotion and an accent-but Jack still couldn't move. He forced his head to look down, seeing black veins come up from the floor, encasing his legs, restricting his movement.

He wanted to go and help-to try to save them. But he couldn't, tears gathered in his eyes, but would not fall. He screamed for it to let him go-but the tendrils didn't listen, they only listened to what their master commanded.

He screamed until his voice would scream no more. There was another sound-it was of a...twinkling almost, but it was sad, like it was apologizing for something-Jack saw flecks of gold spiraling into the sky-flowing to the heavens. He knew another had fallen, another friend...another family. The last thing heard was a whisper...a whisper of a golden heart that was once tainted with darkness but felt the light once more before it fell.

It was saying sorry..a hidden apology to a hidden mistake. A mistake to the owner of the hearts' family-friends.

Together, five cries-silent or heard-all shattering the boy's heart. He knew each and every one, of which the cry came from. Each of his family that remained.

Eventually, he saw Grimm floating upside down, with his legs crossed licking his fingers like a child. But his fingers were stained red.

A shudder ran down Jack's spine, but from the fear that dwelled in his heart, rage blossomed. He felt pure, undeniable rage that continued to fuel the fire.

The black gooey tendrils that were clinging to his legs started to glow a bright blue, cracks slowly creeping up them. Instantaneously, they shattered like ice, and with a bright blue hue to the immortal teen's eyes, he stormed over to the dark spirit.

Rage in every step, revenge filling his veins as he neared closer.

For his family-for his friends even;for when he was trapped he heard it. He heard the screams and cries of the friends he had made over the centuries-killed-slaughtered-crushed-all for the sake of _Grimm_. The word was like acid on the teen's tongue. So vile, how so many lives were taken for the sake of one man. One evil man that wanted to rule the world, but what he was doing was destroying the world.

That was just what he was. He didn't want to rule the world, like all his underlings did. He didn't care about power, or money, or any of that. All he care about was destruction. Pure and utter chaos, so wild that it would unravel the world at its seams.

Jack reached the man, and even more rage grew when Grimm looked up with prying green and red eyes.

" _ **You ready to die yet weakl-"**_ but he was off abruptly with a punch to the jaw.

" _That_ was for my family." another punch, "That was for my friends," another, "That was for the world!" and he continued this, not even flinching when Grimm scorched the boy, or even tried to fight back.

He was utterly useless.

After many, _many_ hits, Jack growled one last time, his eyes a blazing blue, "And this. This is for myself," and he gathered all the power he could muster onto his fist. A flame of multiple colors, for all the power of his friends and family flowing in his veins.

With a final blow, he swing his fist at Grimm-the power coating it-and smashed it into his skull. The man's breath hitched, and any sign of life left him, as he stared up at the immortal teen. Eyed glazing as he cracked a smile-a genuine one.

His eyes cracked like glass and shattered revealing a pine green-a pure green. With an unheard thank you, he let his body fade away, the blood on his skin washed away with the snow.

" _ **I can..**_ _be with_ _ **...**_ **them now..my** family," he muttered brokenly, a small dab of water rolled down his cheek-the color of pine green, shining in the light of death.

A ghostly smile passed across the teens lips as he knew what he had to do. The sobs that he had held back best he could came crashing down, racking his small frame.

With his staff that had flown into his hands at a moment's notice, he raised it up-high above his head.

Tears pouring out of his eyes rapidly-tears for all of the ones he lost, all of the people that cared for him were gone.

All around the world-gone.

Truly Gone.

It was Over.

With a single crash, he smashed the staff into the ground, all the power that flowed within him came crashing down into the earth through his conduit.

With a last few tears falling, he smiled brokenly as the unspoken voices of the ones he once knew rang through his skull.

"The Age of Spirits. Is now Over."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Light.**

That is all that was, and all that is.

A world of light, and happiness.

Where Joy can be with Wonder, Dreams, Memories, and Hope. Where Joy can toy with Fear and make Fear angry. Where Joy can stay with Nature and feel safe and warm.

Where Joy can hang out with Fortune and Misfortune. Where a different type of Fear can be together with Deceit. Where Moon, Sun, Death, Time, Fate, Destiny, and Destruction could be together as a family. Where Discord and Chaos could be siblings.

Where they could all be together as family-friends-heck, even enemies. But they would all be happy-because Joy was there.

But one day, Joy disappeared, leaving Wonder, Dreams, Memories, and Hope to wonder. Joy disappeared, because Joy was needed once more-to bring it to the world, and start a cycle anew to the new world.

Because No One can live without Joy.

And Joy was gone, the last they all saw of Joy-was light-then darkness.

And then Joy was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Start anew.

To Begin again

To Bring it back

It all Started here.

 **Under**

 _the_

Moon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Last A/N**

 **I finally got my computer fixed to write this last chapter. And just so everyone understands utterly and finally what happened-a new cycle started. A new Joy was born under the Moon-in the cold grasp of Darkness, giving way to Light. A cycle for Joy, Wonder, Dreams, Memories, and Hope to stop Fear and bring back the Light in his heart from the Darkness began. (Basically for those who** ** _still_** **don't understand-This ends, when the movie RotG starts up again-That's why said to start again Under Moon. Joy-Jack-was Born-Under the Moon)**

 **So now, all I'm going to say-Is thank you. All of you for all of this. I can't thank you all enough, and how much Happiness you all brought me. I hope to write something more for all of you when I get inspiration again-but for now, you all go be awesome.**

 **And do it.**

 **Under**

 **The**

 **Moon**


End file.
